Sekiryuteei Xenoverse
by Neopercival
Summary: Aqui estoy, solo con la unica que quiso seguir conmigo demostrandome su amor, el resto, pues espero que les vaya bien con sus nuevos amores y espero que sean felices, ¡por que yo si lo sere!, ademas tengo otro trabajo, como protector del Xenoverso junto a mi mentor Trunks y Chronoa-sama, esta es mi nueva vida, ya no mas un demonio, ahora junto a Irina, somo patrulleros del tiempo
1. El nuevo patrullero del tiempo

**DIA 5: LALA Y NEO AUN NO ME HAN ENCONTRADO-se decia asi mismo el autor vistiendo como un militar camuflado-** **Aloha hermanos, aqui les traigo un nuevo Cross, pero esta vez es de DxD con Dragon ball Xenoverse, espero les guste, no deben de preocuparse, Gods among us seguira asi como el resto de mis historias, pero como este es nuevo, sera a un ritmo bajo, debo ponerme al dia primero con mis demas fics, en especial con EL ASCENSO DE LOS DRAGONES, que es la que mas me han estado pidiendo a gritos**

 **Los crossovers que mencione en Gods among us los publicare talvez en marzo del otro año, pero no prometo nada asi que se esperan**

 **Bien, comencemos con esto, espero les guste**

* * *

 **LIFE: ISSEI**

Soy Issei Hyoudo, un dragon/humano, asi es soy un hibrido

Se estaran preguntando, "¿que no eras un demonio?"

Ustedes lo han dicho, "era", un demonio, ya no mas, ¿que por que?, simple, las mujeres que una vez me amaron, se fueron con otros

Si, como lo leyeron, estoy separado de ellas desde hace 1 año, ¿sorprendidos?, pues yo no, ya me lo veia venir

Poco interes

Nada de tiempo juntos

Salidas inesperadas

Etc, etc, etc

Pero no me ha dolido, ¿saben el por que?, simple, ya me lo esperaba, asi que decidi entrenarme mental y fisicamente, asi que cuando ellas simplemente se fueron no cai en la desesperacion

No llore

No rogue

No me deprimi

Despues de todo era obvio, ¿creen que ellas en serio se quedarian conmigo por toda la vida demoniaca?, pues no, el cuerpo siempre pide aventura y cosas nuevas, asi que ellas no se resistieron a ese "instinto" y se fueron con otros

Rias con un demonio de clase alta, no me acuerdo su nombre

Akeno con un humano

Asia con un chico de una preparatoria

Koneko con un Youkai, pero no me acuerdo de que tipo

Rossweisse con un guerrero asgardiano, tampoco recuerdo su nombre

Xenovia, esa no se con quien, nunca pude saber que pasaba por su cabeza jajaja

Ravel, asi como Rias, con un demonio de prestigio

Solo, si, me quede solo

¡NO!, miento, ahora recuerdo que quede con alguien

Esa es una linda angel que aprecio y amo con toda mi casi eterna existencia

Esa es...

* * *

 **LIFE:0**

-Hola Ise-kun-una pelicastaña de coletas hace acto de aparicion en el hogar del castaño, ella traia en su espalda lo que parecia una espada, pero estaba totalmente vendada, no dejando ver su forma, pero si se podia ver que era larga-¿como se encuentra mi esposo el dia de hoy?-corre hacia el y le planta un cariñoso y amoroso beso a su amado esposo

-Bien Irina-san, por lo que veo te fue bien-le respondio de una forma cariñosa y viendo el paquete en la espalda de su esposa

-Asi es, Michael-sama pudo mejorar a Ascalon-quita la espada de su espalda y la coloca en la mesa, comenzandola a desenvolver, al final se pudo apreciar una hermosa espada violeta con negro y toques rojos, un color muy inusual para los seres provenientes del cielo-¿que te parece?

(Es la espada de Bishamosn del juego Onimusha 3: demon siege)

-Vaya, debo admitir que Ascalon se ve genial-respondio con verdadero asombro, debia damitirlo, esa espada es muy hermosa, mas luego cambio su rostro a uno un poco incredulo-Irina, ¿por que ese color?, es un poco inususal ese tono en el cielo, ¿que ocurrio?-pregunto con verdadera curiosidad el castaño

-La verdad, no se-respondio con sinceridad el angel viendo tambien con curiosidad la espada-en realidad nadie lo sabe, ni Michael-sama, hasta el estaba sorprendido

Ambos observaban la espada con gran duda, era hermosa, no podian desmentir eso, pero, ¿era segura tocarla?, hasta Irin estaba insegura de eso, por eso fue vendada con sellos en ellas, asi que la tomo cuando se la entregaron envuelta, el castaño estaba dudoso, ¿debia tomarla?, no lo sabia, ademas el aura lila que emanaba de ella no ayudaba en nada a tomar una decision

Hasta que el Booster Gear hizo acto de aparicion por cuenta propia

- **(Tomala de una vez compañero)** -pidio con autoridad el dragon de gales ya cansado de tanto drama

-¿Seguro que puede hacerlo Ddraig-san?-pregunto con duda la esposa del Sekiryuutei

- **(Por supuesto)** -respondio con seguridad el gran dragon rojo- **(pude leer la firma energetica de ascalon y es muy alta)** -dijo asombrado el enorme dragon- **(pero es segura, es compatible con la de este idiota)** -respondio con burla el dragon refiriendose a su compañero, haciendo que Issei le creciera una vena de enojo en la frente

-¡Oye!-reclamo este

-( **El punto es, que puedes tomarla con toda calma y seguridad, no nos pasara nada)**

-¿Seguro Ddraig?-pregunto aun un poco dudoso el castaño, haciendo que Ddraig pierda un poco la paciencia

- **(¡Que si demonios!)** -respondio con gran tension el dragon de Gales, la verdad queria mantener una apariencia tranquila, pero desde hace rato cuando dudaban de tomar la espada, el suspenso de tomarla o no, habian acabado con sus estribos- **(¡tomala de una vez cobarde!)**

-¡¿A quien llamas cobarde?!-respodio con "ofensa" escrita en toda su cara

- **(¡A ti idiota!)**

-¡¿Ah si?!

- **(¡Si!)**

-¡¿AH SI?!

- **(¡SI!)**

Y asi siguieron con su disputa verval frente a una suspirante Irina que ya estaba mas que acostumbrada a este tipo de situaciones de estos 2, a pesar de los cientos de años que estaban juntos, su buena relacion no habian cambiado en nada, siempre peleando ambos, pero se quieren como hermanos

Si, como lo oyeron, cientos de años, ya han pasado mas de 600 años desde la pelea en donde Issei peleo y vencio al Trihexa, salvando a todo el mundo, sus padres ya habian muerto, igual que sus amigos, incluso estuvo casado con Aika, claro que con el permiso de Rias, mas esta no deseaba ser una demonio y se caso con el castaño siendo una humana, Issei al respetar su decision, decidio envejecer su cuerpo al mismo lapso de tiempo que con el de su amada y difunta esposa, osea, un lapso de tiempo humano, siendo los años mas felices para el castaño, mas triste su descenlace, ella murio de causas naturales, mas debia recomponerse y seguir su vida, volviendo a ser joven nuevamente, regreso a su compromiso con Rias

Despues su ruptura con la pelirroja y su sequito y la casa Gremory, de ahi, solo Sirzech, Gasper, Kiba y Saji aun estan en contacto con el como hermanos y amigos, el resto, bueno, brilla por su ausencia, aunque tambien estaban Sairaorg y Vali, pero como es tipico de el, no demostraba tanto sus emociones frente a nadie, mas si se preocupaba de su amigo/rival, este grupo en particular, casi todos los fines de semana, se reunen a beber en un bar como buenos amigos, aunque nadie se ha dado cuenta de que cierta pelinegra de coletas habia puesto un ojo en el despechado Sekiryuutei y auqnue aun tuviera a Irina, ella tambien se encargaria de consolarlo

Irina por supuesto se percato de esto, la encaro sin temor aun sabiendo que ella podria destruirla sin ningun esfuerzo, pero aun asi tuvo el valor de confrontarla, mas esta no se enojo, es mas sonrio y empezo a hablar con ella, al escuchar las explicaciones de la pelinegra, Irina suspiro de rendicion, al parecer Issei aun atrae a las mujeres sin querer, pero al notar que sus sentimientos eran puros y verdaderos, le ha permitido estar con el, auqnue debia admitir que con Ophis ya deberia de ser suficinte, pero bueeeeee

Luz verde para Serafall de tratar de seducir y conquistar a Issei

Ahora casados solo ellos 2, decidieron vivir en otra parte del mundo, en America por supuesto, ambos, con sus mismos nombres y apellidos, ya habian pasado mas de 600 años, ¿quien carajos los reconoceria?, el mundo seguia igual, nuevas y maravillosas tecnologias invadieron el mundo, era el futuro, mas la humanidad seguia siendo la misma, tambien ellos 2, decidiendo vivir en una casa de clase media y no en una mansion, en una zona natural, empezaron a vivir su vida, el como el jefe y dueño de una compañia de videojuegos **DRAGON CHARGE** y ella como su secretaria, vivian una vida comoda, con unos lujos, ya que ambos no les gustaba tanto eso de las altas comodidades, una vida de gente normal, de clase media era suficiente para ellos, mas de vez en cuando, a ambos se les daba misiones ordenadas por los lideres, pero eran muy pocos ya que los lideres habian concordado que el Sekiryuutei ya habia hecho suficiente por el mundo sobrenatural y le dieron libre albedrio para que siguiera con su vida como quiera, asi su vida era feliz

Pero volviendo al tema...

-¡No soy ningun cobarde y te lo demostrare tomando esa espada, bolsa de fuego y escamas!

- **(¡¿COMO ME LLAMASTE?!)** -pregunto con gran enojo y ofensa en su tono de voz el gran dragon

-¡COMO OISTE LAGARTIJA!-respondio el castaño con suficiencia

Tomo de forma inconsiente la espada y palidecieron todos, incluso Ddraig al darse cuenta de la accion del castaño, un brillo tenue emergio de la espada e inundo la sala, todos debian cubrirse los ojos para no quedar ciegos, en ese estado bastantes sentimientos corrian por el alma, cuerpo y mente de todos, miedo, tension, curiosidad, etc, mas cuando el brillo ceso, pudieron admirar con gran asombro el descenlace de aquel evento, no solo la espada se habia fusionado con la Sacred Gear como siempre, sobresaliendo la hoja de la espada

La Booster Gear tambien habia cambiado

(Es el guantelete Oni de Samanosuke Akechi del juego Onimusha 3: Demon siege)

-Genial...-susurro el castaño en nombre de todos los presentes que se encontraban en shock y maravillados por la escena-mejor vamos a descansar, este dia fue bastante ajetreado con toda esta informacion, ¿no creen?-pregunto al dragon y al angel, recibiendo un asentimiento de ambos, desapareciendo el guantelete, suspiro cansado-muy bien, vamos a descansar, mañana sera un dia muy pesado

Su propuesta fue muy bien tomada por ambos los cuales tambien decidieron que era tiempo de descansar, creyendo que seguirian con sus "normales" vidas

Que equivocado estaban

* * *

 **NAMEKUSEI-AÑO ¿?**

Una vez un hermoso planeta con gran variedad de bosques y criaturas pacificas conocidas como namekusei, ahora era un infierno en todo el sentido de la palabra, geirsers de lava, terremotos, tsunamis, volcanes en erupcion, resquebrajamiento de tierras, etc, etc, etc

En medio de todo esto, dos seres peleando

¡PAF!

¡BUM!

¡CRASH!

Un ser humanoide de color blanco con toques violetas en los hombros, brazos, piernas, abdomen y cabeza y una gran cola recibia una paliza por parte de un guerrero de cabello dorado rodeado de un fuego del mismo color, al final con un golpe, el ser blanco cayo al suelo al parecer inconciente, pero el guerrero dorado por alguna razon, esto no le daba buena espina

-...-Observaba expectante el cuerpo de su caido rival

* * *

 **PLANETA TIERRA-AÑO ¿?**

¡BAM!

¡CRASH!

¡FUUUZ!

-En lo que parecia ser un extremadamnte brutal torneo de artes marciales, se llevaba a cabo una deseperada lucha contra un ser humanoide verde con alas y manchas negras, el ser dse enfrentaba al mismo guerrero dorado, pero parecia que esta batalla estaba mas pareja, ademas si el y sus amigos defensores perdian, el mundo y talvez el universo, seria destruido, ¡no debia permitirlo!, con ese pensamiento, se lleno de fuerza de no se sabe donde y pudo conectar un monton de ataques que dejaron tendido al ser cara abajo, en la plataforma, el guerrero descendio a la plataforma aun en posicion de combate, jadeando por el enorme esfuerzo que le tomo dar esos ataques, mas aun asi algo le decia que algo andaba mal y fue confirmado cuando vio del dedo de su rival moverse, pero eso no era todo

Pudo observar una efimera llama lila proveniente de ese dedo y un incremento de poder

Eso lo alerto y despejo sus dudas

Algo no andaba bien

* * *

 **PLANETA SUPREMO-AÑO ¿?**

En el mistico y legendario mundo de los dioses se llevaba a cabo la pelea mas epica y brutal que se halla conocido en el universo en ese momento, el mismo guerrero dorado peleaba con un extraño ser rosa, el guerrero tenia un gran cambio, su cabello llegaba hasta su cintura, no tenia cejas y su poder crecio de manera exponencial

El ser rosado era del tamaño de un niño, una antena brotaba de su cabeza, diminutos hoyos en distintas partes de su cuerpo, ojos rojos y sonrisa demencial daban una descripcion de el estado mental y personalidad de este

En un gran combate, el guerrero dorado pudo atacar y tumbarlo, aparentemente derrotado al suelo, mas este no se confiaba y se mantenia en alerta y en defensa, si algo le habian enseñado sus años de experiencia y combates, era a no confiarse en ninguna batalla, o podia costarle caro, el ya tenia esa experiencia, ademas por su mente pasaba otra cosa

 _"¿Que es este poder?"_

No le tomo mucho tiempo despejar sus dudas, observo con gran asombro, como el pequeño y mostruoso ser se levantaba sin ningun rasguño y sin signos de cansancio, pero no era eso lo que lo sorprendia, claro que no, el estaba en las mismas condiciones, entoces se preguntaran, ¿que lo asombra tanto entonces?, pues fue el incremento de poder y resistencia que pudo sentir antes de que se levantara, ademas de sus demas caracteristicas

Un aura llameante de color negro con lila ajeno a su usal rosado o rojo, ademas de sus ojos completamente rojos y unas lineas parecientes a colmillos que bajaban por sus ojos

 _"¡GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"_

Ese simple grito de batalla hizo estremecer al universo entero, a sus habitantes incluso al guerrero dorado, por el cual en su mente solo pasaba una simple pregunta:

 _"¡¿Pero que rayos esta pasando?!"_

* * *

 **¿?-AÑO ¿?**

Falta poco...falta muy poco...-susurraba un sujeto en las sombras observando las 3 escenas pasando en 3 gigantescos pilares de cristal, todo el lugar era oscuro y estaba lleno de esos enormes cristales-...pronto volvere

* * *

 **CIUDAD TOKI TOKI**

La Ciudad Toki Toki es el lugar que funciona tanto como hogar y base de la Patrulla del Tiempo, los encargados de proteger el flujo temporal bajo mando de la Kaio Shin del Tiempo.

Esta ciudad se encuentra en un espacio que es contraparte delReino Demonio, cuyo nombre es Reino Celestial.

La fecha de creación de esta ciudad es incierta, sin embargo, para el año 850 esta ya podía ser considerada una ciudad muy avanzada, gracias al patrocinio dado por Corporación Cápsula, dotándola de instalaciones óptimas para viajes en el tiempo, entrenamientos y hasta incluyendo negocios de compra y venta.

Una de las características de este lugar, es que es atemporal, es decir, el tiempo no fluye normalmente, teniendo consecuencias de que el tiempo no afecta a sus habitantes y los patrulleros

La ciudad presenta varios mecanismos y componentes tecnológicos teniendo por tanto una apariencia futurista, siendo la principal atracción un enorme reloj de arena en el centro. A lo lejos puede observarse una extraña y reducida máquina, y además, el lugar posee varias cosas sin tecnología, como un bosque y una casa. Este escenario es también el lugar en donde un patrullero puede encontrarse con sus compañeros en las reuniones, y pasará además a ser un tipo de punto de reunión entre todos los patrulleros

En primera instancia, era básicamente una tierra de un bello aspecto y con unas pocas casas en el Reino Celestial, entre ellas, la casa de la Kaio-shin del Tiempo (vista en Xenoverse a un lado del nido del tiempo), esta datando de una época de 75 millones de años atrás

(¡GRACIAS WIKI DE DRAGON BALL!... XD)

Cierto peliazul estaba observando, en su base todo lo que ocurria en el flujo tiempo espacio por medio de un pergamino mistico, apretaba los dientes en ira y frustracion al no poder hacer nada, el debia quedarse en la ciudad hasta nuevas ordenes, el tenia una vaga intuicion de quienes podrian ser los que esten bajo este desastre temporal

-"Time breackers"...-susurro en voz baja-no hay tiempo, habra que usarlas-salio de su lugar de base

Se dirijio hacia el centro de la ciudad en donde en un muy bien protegido altar, se encontraban 7 esferas anaranjadas, cada una poseia cierto numero de estrellas en su interior, no perdio tiempo, las tomo y las coloco en el suelo de forma ceremonila, luego se alejo

-¡SAL DE AHI SHENG-LONG Y CUMPLE MI DESEO POR FAVOR!"-exclamo a todo pulmon el cantico de invocacion del gran dragon

¡FUUUUUUSH!

Las esferas empezaron a emitir un brillo leve que se volvio inmenso al punto de dejar ciego a cualquiera, se elevaron por los aires girando sobre ellas mismas, los vientos eran tan fuertes que agitaban todo alrederor incluso las ropas del sujeto, que no se inmutaba por nada, al final cuando todo ceso, el aparecio, un enorme y colosal dragon oriental de color verde hizo acto de aparicion, su apariencia era imponente, pero aun asi, el sujeto peliazul no se inmutaba, nisiquiera cuando el fiero rostro del dragon se acerco a el

- **Haz reunido las 7 esferas del dragon, ahora pide tu deseo, cualquiera que sea, lo volvere realidad, asi que dime, ¿que deseas?** -pregunto con autoridad el gran dragon

-¡Quiero que por favor traigas aqui, al nido del tiempo, al guerrero, no, al aliado mas poderoso que puedas conseguir de todo el universo!-respondio sin dudar de su peticion y con el puño en alto

- **Tu deseo se volvera realidad** -respondio el gran dragon, al cual le empezaron a brillar los ojos

¡FUUUUUUZ!

Una estela de luz se formo al frente del sujeto, de ella una silueta con forma humanoide empezaba a materializarse, hasta que aparecio, un chico de apairencia de unos 25 años, cabello castaño y ojos color chocolate, este estaba abrumado, igual que su dragon interno

Issei habia hecho acto de aparicion

-¡¿Pero...que...que...que esta pasando?!, ¡¿donde estoy?!-se preguntaba todo descocertado mirando por todos lados, hasta que...¡AAAAAAAAAH!-cayo de trasero totalmente asustado al igual que Ddraig al ver al imponente dragon verde frente a ellos 2-¡D-D-D-Drdai!, ¡¿QUIEN ES EL?!

- **(¡NO LO SE, PERO TIENE UN PODER JODIDAMENTE ALTO!, ¡NO SE COMPARA CON NADA NI NADIE QUE HALLA VISTO JAMAS!, ¡OPHIS Y RED CAERIAN CUAL MOSCAS ANTE EL!)** -respondia totalmente asustado por primera vez en su casi inmortal vida el dragon de Gales

- **He cumplido tu deseo, asi que me marcho-** dijo con autoridad el dragon y empezo a brillar

-¿D-D-Deseo?-pregunto menos abrumado el castaño, mas se altero al escuchar que se marchaba-¡espera!, ¡¿en donde estoy?!, ¡¿que hago aq...?!

¡FUUUUUZ!

El gran dragon fue envuelto por una luz blanca segadora, tanto asi que Issei y Ddraig tuvieron que cubrir sus ojos con sus brazos, cuando la luz desaparecio, al fin pudieron bajar sus brazos y vieron en el cielo 7 piedras redondas, que comenzaron a girar y descender levemente hasta aterrizar en una especie de altar, el cual se cerro, asegurandolas

-Ddraig, ¿que esta pasando?-pregunto el castaño mirando el asegurado altar, ya estaba un poco mas tranquilo

- **(No lo se, pero el menciono algo de un "deseo", ¿acaso le pediste algo?)** -pregunto mas calmado y con curiosidad el dragon emperador

-No, claro, que no, jamas lo habia visto en mi vida-respondio aun mas confundido el castaño-¿pero quien...?

-Fue mi deseo

Respondio una voz detras de ellos, que hizo al castaño girarse y ver junto Ddraig, a un muchacho de su edad queviste ropas informales de artes marciales, constando principalmente de un abrigo negro con un torso verde debajo y una espada, cabello azul y una mirada seria pero con una sonrisa

-¿Quien eres?-pregunto el castaño en pose de ataque con su Booster Gear activado, eso sorprendio al peliazul, ya que de este provenia un gran poder, confrontando al peliazul con la mirada, su seguridad decaia junto a la de Ddraig, ambos pudieron notar que aunque estaba su poder reposado, era infinitamente grande-¿que hacemos aqui?

-Respondere tus preguntas luego-respondio de forma fria que helo la sangre de ambos, mas solo era una faceta de el para estudiar sus reacciones-"no se ve tan fuerte, pero si Sheng Long lo trajo, no es por nada"-razono en su mente y lentamente tomo el mango de su espada en su espalda-¿estas listo?

-¿Eh?-fue lo unico que logro decir el castaño

-¡HA!

¡FUUUUUZ!

Para horror de ambos, el ser desnvaino su espada y con una velocidad brutal, corrio hacia ellos con la intencion de cortarlos, Issei estaba paralizado, no podia verlo con su vista de dragon, mas pudo evitar un corte lateral dando un mortal al frente y ni bien aterrizo y esquivo por muy poco un tajo lateral derecho rodando por el suelo, mas no tuvo tiempo de incorporarse al ver al cielo y ver con horror como el chico ya estaba a centimetros de el con su espada apuntando a su cabeza, a solo un segundo de atrevezarle el craneo, logro girar y alejarse de el, la espada quedo clavada en el suelo

-Vaya, Sheng Long en serio no se equivoco, en verdad eres fuerte-alabo el peliazul desenterrando su espada y colocandola en su hombro-no estuviste nada mal

-¡¿Que intentas hacer?!-respondio totalmente alterado y jadeando de cansancio, mas el peliazul no estaba en lo mas minimo agotado-¡¿matarnos?!

- **(N-No creo que intente matarnos compañero)** -respondio asombrado el dragon de gales, este chico los habia puesto en mas aprietos que cualquier enemigo con el que hallan peleado en toda su vida, ¡y solo fueron unos segundos!- **(de ser asi, ya nos hubiera matado)**

-Creele a tu amigo, no quiero matarlos-respondio el peliazul con una sonrisa-solo queria ver tus habilidades y vaya que son buenas, en serio me has sorprendido-alabo con gran aceptacion y sinceridad el pleiazul

-¿Quien eres y qu quieres?-pregunto sin bajar su guardia el castaño, esa sonrisa no le daba confianza-¿por que me has traido aqui?, ¡¿que es aqui?!, ¡contesta!-pregunto cada vez mas perdiendo la compostura

-...-El peliazul solo lo quedaba observando, pero esta vez su mirada era seria

- **(Perdone a mi portador, joven guerrero, pero es que esta muy alterado, es razonable que se encuentre asi, despues de todo fue traido hasta este lugar sin saber nada, ¿no cree que merecemos algunas explicaciones?)** -pregunto de forma cortes Ddraig sorprendiendo de sobremanera a su portador, el jamas se habia comportado de esa manera

-Hmmm, si es verdad-respondio el peliazul relajando sus facciones y a la vez a ambos-pero les repondere todo despues de que me demuestren sus habilidades, ¿de acuerdo?-pregunto con seriedad, ambos no tuvieron mas opcion que aceptar

- **(De acuerdo)-** acepto el dragon junto a el castaño- **(¡no te contengas compañero!, ve con todo!)**

-¡Muy bien Ddraig!-respondio con seguridad y luego observo al peliazul-¡pateare tu trasero, nos responderas a todas nuestras preguntas,y nos devolveras casa!-señalo al peliazul y este solo sonrio de soslayo

 **¡BALANCE BREAKER!-¡BOOSTED GEAR!**

Una luz carmesi inundo el lugar mas no inmuto en nada al sujeto de negro, cuando se discipo, vio con asombro una enorme armadura carmesi con 2 cañones al lado de sus hombros, era muy bella y asombrosa segun su opinion, ademas de que podia sentir que el poder del chico habia crecido de manera exponencial, pero ni asi se inmuto, como digno hijo de un principe de una raza guerrera, la mas poderosa entre todas en el universo, no era algo que no pudiera manejar

-Fiuuuu, vaya, es muy interesante-alabo una vez mas al castaño

-¿Estas listo?-pregunto el castaño dentro de su armadura, sin prestarle atencion ignorando los cumplidos del peliazul

-Siempre lo estoy-respondio con una sonrisa empuñando nuevamente su espada desde su espalda

Ambos contrincantes se miraron fijamente, el viento soplaba y meneaba todo a su alrederos, el silencio era mortal, cada uno esperaba que el otro hiciera el primer movimeinto, ¿quien lo daria?, eso se podia reolver mas adelante, ahora en medio de esta lucha de poderes, nunguno daba su brazo a torcer, el silencio siguio de largo y pareceria que asi se quedaria por un buen rato mas, pero se equivocaron

¡FIIIIZ!

Ambos lo habian comenzado

¡PAM!

¡CRASH!

¡BUM!

¡BAM!

En el cielo podian verse ondas creadas por los choques de los ataques de ambos, resonaban por todas partes, incluso algunos de los patrulleros del tiempo de la ciudad los habian escuchado y detenido para intentar saber que significaba todo ese escandalo, pero sonrieron al saber de que se trataba todo eso, el peliazul habia encontrado a un nuevo recluta, sabiendo eso, siguieron con sus labores

Aun en el aire, podia verse 2 borrones, uno rojo y el otro negro (1), aparecian y desaparecian, pareciera que nadie estaba ahi, pero el constante choque de puños y el enorme estremecimiento del lugar, daba a entender que aun seguin ahi, pleeaban sin dar tregua alguna, el cansancio y el dolor no harian que ninguno de su brazo a torcer, se podian escuchar golpes y disparos, mas despues de un rato, la velocidad disminuyo en ambos y pudieron ser vistos casi con claridad, pues aun asi peleaban a una velocidad asombrosa (N/A: ya saben, las tipicas peleas de alta velocidad de dbz)

-¡HA!-gritaron ambos al unisolo retrayendo sus puños y luego lanzandolos

¡BOOOOM!

¡CRASH!

Guante de acero contra guantes de cuero negro chocaron alejando a ambos contendientes a diferentes esquinas y asombrosamente, el guante de cuero estaba intacto, mientras que el de acero carmesi, se hacia pedazos frente al rostro del chico en shock, el dragon interno estaba en las mismas, eso no era todo, el panorama daba a entender de que lado estaba la parte ganadora, en el lado del peliazul ya que el estaba intacto y sin signos de fatiga en cambio el castaño estaba muy cansando, jadeando y con la mayoria de su armadura destruida, solo quedaba el brazo derecho, en el cual quedaba uno de los cañones y las piernas

-¡¿Q-Q-Quien es este sujeto?!-le preguntaba el castaño a su Dragon-¡no le hemos hecho absolutamente nada y el nos ha hecho polvo en menos de 10 segundos!

- **(No lo se compañero, pero este sujeto esta en una categoria mucho mas alta que cualquier ser que halla conocido, incluso mas alla que Ophis, Red y Trihexa)** -respondia con notorio nerviosismo el dragon de Gales, el jamas habia enfrentado a un ser tan poderoso en toda su vida antes y despues de ser sellado, incluso dudaba si podria vencerlo si estuviera libre y al 100% de todo su poder- **(vamos, si queremos respuestas debemos vencerlo)** -intento subir los animos

-Claro, ¡Ascalon!-afirmo y conjuro a su mejorada espada asombrando aun mas al peliazul-vamos a bailar, ¿oh estas cansado?

-"Este chico no deja de sorprenderme"-penso con una sonrisa-claro que no, ¿quieres dar el primer paso?-pregunto mientras empuñaba por tercera vez la vaina de su espada guardada en su espalda, cabe recalcar que no la ha usado en todo el combate

-Espero y no te arrpientas de tu decision-respondio con seguridad y apunto el cañon que le quedaba hacia el peliazul-¡DRAGO SHOOT!

¡BOOOM!

Una enorme rafaga de energia roja salio disparada, el peliazul se encontraba relajado y eso los ponia nerviosos, mas lo que hizo a continuacion los dejos asombrados, desenvaino la espada y la puso en frente de el el filo, la oleada de energia la choco y esta seguia su trayectoria siendo cortada a la mitad mientras seguia su recorrido ante la mirada atonita de ambos

-"¡Es un monstruo!"-penso en shock el castño al comprender el alcance de los poderes del peliazul

- **(¡Compañero!, ¡no te distraigas!, ¡esta distraido, es ahora o nunca!, ¡atacalo con Ascalon!)** -reprendio el Dragon de Gales

-¡SI!

¡FIIIZ!

¡CLANK!

-¡¿QUE?!/ **(¡¿QUE?!)-** gritaron ambos al unisolo

Arremetio contra el peliazul con todo, pensaba que podia hacerlo, asi que dejo caer a Ascalon sobre la cabeza del guerrero, mas lo que hizo los aterro por completo, jamas alguien hubiera hecho lo que el peliazul hizo, ¡era un suicidio!, ningun enemigo hubiera tenido esa valentia y coraje de hacerlo, Ascalon es una de las espadas mas poderosas del mundo, nadie podria manejar del todo su poder y este chico lo hizo tan facil

Detuvo la hoja con solo su mano desnuda

-Buen intento, en serio, pero nesecitan mas que eso para derrotarme, mucho, mucho mas-respondio con una sonrisa soltando la hoja de Ascalon y alejandose un poco, la prueba habia culminado-tienes buenas tecnicas joven guerrero-respondio descendiendo suavemente al suelo seguido por el asombrado castaño-¿me podrias decir tu nombre?-pregunto de forma cortez y amable guardando su espada

-H-H-Hyoudo Issei-respondio aun impactado por el nivel de poder del chico, estaba mas alla de su imaginacion

-Ya veo, un gusto conocerte Issei-san-respondio con una sonrisa-¿y tu?-se dirijia a Ddraig

- **(¿Yo?)** -pregunto asombrado el dragon de Gales por que alguien estaba interesado en el como ser y no como herramienta, claro, excepto Issei- **(¿por que quieres saber el nombre de una herramienta?)**

-¿Herramienta?-pregunto confundido-pero si tienes vida, ¿eso no te vuelve un ser vivo?-pregunto con total sinceridad y confusion, esa simple respuesta fue suficienta para Ddraig para que sonriera y ganara su confianza

- **(Muy bien, ¡yo soy Ddraig!, ¡el dragon emperador rojo!)** -respondio inflandose el pecho de orgullo- **(¡sientete orgulloso de conocerme mortal!)**

-U-Un gusto Ddraig-san jejejeje-respondio con una gran gota de sudor en su nuca-"¿a quien me recuerda?"-ese orgullo le recordaba mucho a su padre

- **(Muy bien, creo que hora de que nos digas quien eres y par que nos has llamado)** -refuto Ddraig, antes esto el rostro del peliazul se torno serio

-Mi nombre es Trunks-respondio señalandose asi mismo-bienvenidos a ciudad Toki Toki-asombrando a los demas, todos flotaban en la cima de una enorme y digo ¡ENORME! ciudad

-Vaya, e hermoso-respondia Issei con gran asombro, mas recupero la compostura y se dirijio nuevamente a Trunks-muy bien, entonces, ¿para que nos has traido?-antes esta pregunta, el rsotro de Trunks volvio a ponerse serio

-Necesitamos de la ayuda de ambos-respondio sorprendiendolos a ambos, pues el era poderoso, ¿por que necesitaria ayuda?-la linea del espacio tiempo esta siendo destruida, la historia esta cambiando, el universo entero puede que este en peligro

Ante esta respuesta, los cerebros de ambos dejaron de reaccionar

* * *

 **Espero que les halla gustado, es un croos entre xenoverse y dxd, como no hay categoria para db xenoverse lo puse aqui, espero y no les moleste, como lo escribi rapido puede que tenga algunas faltas y fallas ortograficas, avisenme si les molesto algo pero sin insultos por favor (si, a ti m refiero "princesita" :p), cualquier duda, sugerencia y opinion, dejen sus reviews**

 **Aclaracion:**

 **(1): obviamente seria un borron negro, ¿no ven que esta vestido todo de negro?**

 **Aqui, Neoperci...-no pudo terminar su despedida al ver como la puerta de acero presuntamente "indestructible", caia al suelo tumbado, ¿la causante?, la pierna de cierta novia cabreada del autor-...mierda...**

 **-Te encontre amorcito-respondia con una mirada y aura yandere (muuuuuuuuy yandere)-ven...vamos a divertirnos...**

 **-¡Aquineopercivalsevanosvemoluego!-repondio tan rapido que nadie entendio y salio disparado siendo seguido por Neo-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!**

 **-¡VUELVE AQUI ESCORIA INFIEEEEEEEEEL!-exclamaba con furia la novia del autor-¡'TE SEGUIRE HASTA EL FIN DEL MUNDO!**


	2. Un viaje de conocimiento

**¡AAAAAAAH!-El siempre sexi autor de esta historia se levantaba de su "cama" con una terrible jaqueca, cama entre comillas porque estaba acostado encima de la mesa de la sala, casi desnudo solo con sus boxers de gatitos-¡carajo!, ¡no volvere a beber si en toda mi maldita vida!**

 **No prometas cosas que no cumpliras-aparecia Neo junto a Lala, viendo el desastre que era la sala, suspirando en derrota-si asi esta la sala, no quiero ver como esta el resto de la casa**

 **¿Tanto alboroto solo por que el Barcelona perdio ante el Emelec?-preguntaba incredula la pelirrosa-vamos perci, habran mas clasicos del astillero, seguro ganaran el proximo**

 **¡Barcelona debia ganar!-exclamaba con lagrimas en los ojos el autor de esta historia-¡el arbitro estaba vendido!, ¡AAAAY, CARAJO!-volvia a agarrarse la cabeza por el dolor**

 **Si, como digas, ya levantate que es hora de presentar un nuevo capitulo-picaba Neo con una rama que kami sabra de donde saco- vamos perezoso**

 **Si, si, ya voy-respondia el autor poniendose la camisa y los pantalones-muy bien amigos, hermanos y acosadoras de Fanfiction jejejeje, es hora de presentar este nuevo episodio, pero antes, a responder reviews:**

 **Superhero315: me alegra que te halla gustado la historia, tranquilo a todos nos ha pasado alguna vez jejjeje**

 **Aten92: espero que en este episodio tus dudas sean aclaradas...aunque lo dudo mucho -_-u, pero ojala si gracias por el apoyo bro**

 **Tenzalucard123: tranquilo bro, tengo planes para ella asi que no te preocupes**

 **Miguelzero24: me alegra qu te gustara bro, tienes razon, sera muy poderoso, pero no de golpe, la fuerza y poder se ganan con experiencia y entrenamiento, osea de a poco, paso a paso**

 **Uchiha-Issei-DxD: todos amamos esa tendencia de neo :3, pues si, lo puse en esa catgoria, gracias por tu apoyo bro, pues tengo planeado terminarlo comoen Xenoverse 1, ya que aun no juego el 2, cuando lo juego en su totalidad, creare un segunda temporada basandome en xenoverse 2, no te preocupes por Irina, tengo lanes para ella**

 **Incurison123: me legra que te gustara bro, todos amamos a las lolis :3 (ojala la o.n.u no lea este mensaje XD), ella aparecera mas adelante no te preocupes, lo del perdon se sabra mucho mas adelante, solo puedo decirles que ellas lo dejron por un asunto delicado**

 **Danmaku-Overlord: ¡genial!, me hace feliz que te guste bro, es verdad lo que dices, pero recuerda que cuando Goku se volvio ssj por primera vez, todos decian que sus poderes eran infinitos y mira que no lo fue, incluso fue superado muchas veces, los unicos con poderes infinitos, son los Hakaishin, (dioses de la destruccion), lo de los Boost admito que se me habia olvidado esa habilidad jejejejeje**

 **Kalez The Dark Storm: Y lo sera bro, es verdad, deben saber que el universo DxD y DB/Z/GT/Super son muy distintos, en dbz pueden destruir galaxias y universos con solo un ataue de sus manos, gracias por tu apoyo bro**

 **Guest: me alegra que te gustara bro, pero no se de cal fic me hablas jejeeje, pero lo buscare no te preocupes**

 **Arajunior: me alegra bastante que te gustara, pues aqui esta la segunda parte y no te preocupes, ya lei tufic, esta genial**

 **Bien, stos son todos los reviews por ahora, ¿cuantos tendre de este capitulo?, bueno, eso no importa ahora, lo que si...**

 **¡RECOMENDACION DE FIC!-gritaban con alegria Lala y Neo**

 **Yui no ai**

 **Autor: Uchiha-Issei-DxD**

 **Argumento:** **Lala junto con sus hermanas se fueron de la tierra por ordenes de su padre, dejando a Rito muy destrozado ya que antes de que pasara eso, Haruna acepta los sentimientos de otro hombre. Rito ante esos sucesos, cambia su actitud, pero una chica intentará sanar su corazón ¿Lo conseguirá? (Rito x Yui) (no harem)**

 **Lastima que no sea harem, pero bueeeeee, no se puede consegir todo en la vida, aun asi es una historia excelente, asi que vayamos a la historia**

* * *

 **AMERICA-E.E.U.U**

-¡ISE!-gritaba a todo pulmon una aterrada Irina al ver esposo siendo tragado por un vortice de luz-pero, ¿que fue lo que paso?-se preguntaba asi mismo el As de Michael- ¡no debo perder el tiempo, debo de salir inmediatamente a hablar con Michael-sama!

Se cambio lo mas rapido de pudo y hasta se armo, debia estar precavida, mas cuando iba a salir, 2 jovenes en apariencia hicieron acto de aparicion, un castaño claro y un castaño oscuro de lentes

-Okaa-san, ¿que es todo ese alboroto?-se preguntaba el castaño de lentes al retirarselos y frotar uno de sus ojos en clara señal de sueño, al parecer era el mayor-¿vas a algun lado?

-Yato, Hiroto, no pasa nada-les intentaba dar seguridad a sus hijos abrazandolos, aunque en realidad solo uno era hijo de sangre de ella e Issei-solo tendre que salir un momento a hablar con Michael-sama de un asunto importante, regresare pronto

-¿Y tou-san?-se preguntaba el mas joven conocido como Hiroto-¿aun no llega del trabajo?

-El...el...bueno...

Esa pregunta la tenia contra las cuerdas, ¿que les iba a decir?, "hijos, no pasa nada, solo que a su padre se lo trago un tunel de luz, ya saben, lo de siempre", ¡obviamente no!, eso los iba a hacer preocupar demasiado, mas verles esas dulces caritas expectantes no ayudaba en nada, ¡debia de inventarse algo y rapido!

-El se fue de viaje de trabajo...¡si, eso! jejejeje-reia nerviosamente el As de Michael, haciendo que sus hijos les saliera un goton en sus nucas por la mentira mas mala de su madre

-Ok...-respondia Yato fingiendo creerle a su madre, la cual suspiro aliviada-¿cuando vuelve?-presgunto y sonrio al ver a su mdra ponerse tensa de nuevo, en serio este chico si que era un malvado

-N-No lo se, el dijo que avisaria-respondio nerviosa con una sonrisa en iguales condiciones-volvere pronto, cuidense y vayan a la cama que ya es muy tarde

-Pero mañana es sabado...-reprocho con un puchero Hiroto

-No protesten y haganlo-ordeno de forma autoritaria-nos vemos luego, los quiero

 **¡FIIIIIZ!**

Despidiendose de sus hijos de manera tierna y dulce, se va en un circulo de invocacion

-Bien, ¡vamos a desvelarnos viendo peliculas de accion!-exclamaba airoso el mas joven de los chicos

-Claro que no jovencito-objeto el mayor acomodandose los lentes-mama dijo a dormir, asi que a dormir

-Aguafiestas-reclamo Hiroto con un puchero para la diversion de su hermano mayor-¡deberiamos aprovechar!

-No señor-volvio a objetar, levantando a su hermano en peso y dirigiendose a sus habitaciones-a dormir pequeño mosntruo

¡Aika-okaa-saan me hubiera dejado!

Bien, con esta afirmacion, deberiamos dejar en claro algo, estos 2 aunque parescan adolescentes, tienen mas de 600 años cada unos, lo explicare de la siguiente manera:

 **Yato Hyoudo:**

 **618 años**

 **Hibrido Humano/dragon**

 **Padres: Kiryu Aika y Hyoudo Issei**

 **%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

 **Hiroto Hyoudo**

 **613 años**

 **Hibrido angel/dragon (aunque con un porcentaje de 16% de humano por parte de su padre)**

 **Padres: Irina Shidou y Hyoudo Issei**

Asi es, el mayor de los hermanos, Yato, es la viva imagen de sus padres, las facciones de su padre y el mismo color de cabello y ojos y defecto visual que su madre, hasta sus lentes eran exactamente iguales, aun asi es muy fuerte en batalla, fue el primer hijo de Issei, Hiroto nacio 5 años despues, Kiryu sabia las cosas de Issei, por lo tanto no le dio importancia, hasta queria al pequeño Hiroto como a su propio hijo Yato, ambos se volvieron inseparables, aunque a ella le sorprendia que Rias y su sequito aun no quisieran tener hijos con su esposo, pero bueno, eran sus vidas, ellas no querian echarse a perder los cuerpos que tenian, deseaba y ojala no se arrepintieran de sus decisiones, por que ella jamas lo haria

Levaban una vida normal, hasta el dia en que el destino les arrebato a su madre por causas naturales, ambos estaban sumamente tristez, ver a tu madre dentro de un feretro no es nada lindo, es lo mas doloroso que podrias presenciar en toda tu vida, jamas superas ese dolor, ese dia, hasta el cielo se entristecio tanto que empezo a llorar ante ellos y sus padres, al estar sus abuelos muertos y no tener ningun otro familiar, Irina inmediatamente ordeno sin ningun tipo de queja, que viviera con ellos, cosa que Yato no pudo objetar

Algo que los sorprendio de sobremanera, es que Yato tenia una mortalidad muy longeva, a pesar de ser mitad humano, envejecia al mismo nivel que un dragon, viviria tanto como su hermano menor

Se llevaba bien con el grupo Gremory, hasta que hace un año, vovlvio a sufrir la perdida de sus nuevas madres, casi todas, excepto por algunas, abandonaron a su amado padre, dejandolo deprimido de nuevo, mas con el amor de sus padres y hermano, volvio a alzar la cabeza con mucha determinacion

Ademas fueron de mucha ayuda las madres que no los dejaron, solo que estan en misiones, Serafall y sus otros hermanos que estudian en el extranjero:

Un mago rubio

Una linda y traviesa nekomata de cabello negro

Una linda pero demasiado estricta para su edad chica de lentes cabello negro y ojos violeta

Una vampiresa aunque con apariencia emo, es muy energica, alegre y feliz

Un par de zorritos de 9 colas cada uno que aunque parezcan gemelos, son de distintas madres pero de la misma raza, son los mas alegresa

Una hermosa niña rubia de lentes y con orejas de elfo, demasiado inteligente para su edad, aunque como su madre, tiene un gran fanatisno al cosplay, anime y manga, aunque tambien tiene fanatismo a los videojuegos y comics

De acuerdo, talvez sea mas friki que su madre

Y un gotico niño que por alguna razon, jamas muestra emociones, pero ama a sus hermanos y madres, ademas de ser el mas poderoso de todos los hermanos y muy sobreprotector con ellos y sus padres, ¡pobre el que se atreva a hacer sufrir a alguno de ellos!

 **(N/A: Oigan, tiene como 8 madres y 8 hermanos, ademas de unas proximas a venir que para colmo, una es una maou, ¿de que se queja y se deprime solo porque se fueron las otras 7? -_-U)**

En fin, solo esperaba que algun dia sus madres, las Gremorys entraran en razon y volvieran, ademas le agradaba su tio Sirzech, era el unico, ademas de sus tios Gasper, Kiba, Saji, Vali, Riser y Sairaorg que los apreciaban y se acordaban de ellos

Pero volviendo al tema

-Si, pero ella ahora no esta, asi que a dormir-refuto con cariño al recordar a su querida y difunta madre-"¿como estaras ahora madre?", "¿te encontraras bien?", "¿te acordaras de nosotros?"-esas preguntas rondaban por la mente del nostalgico Yato

* * *

-Siempre lo hago, mis queridos y amados hijos

Una castaña veia con ojos maternales y una sonrisa tranquilizadora en un pozo de agua a sus amados retoños, se encontraba en un lugar muy hermoso, valles y pastos verdes, grandes llanuras con flora y fauna a montones, era el paraiso

-Y siempre lo hare...por toda la eternidad

* * *

 **CIUDAD TOKI-TOKI**

-Y eso es todo-Trunks terminaba de explicarle a cierto pelicastaño y dragon sellado, el susceso de su llamado

Ambos tenian las bocas abiertas a mas no poder, ¿y quien no lo estaria?, galaxias estallando, villanos con el mismo poder destructivo, heroes aun mas poderosos, esferas magicas, alienigenas, viajes en el tiempo, batallas apocalipticas, seres capaces de transformarce en dioses universales, carajo, ¡¿en que se habian metido?!

-¿E-En serio?-preguntaba aun shoqueado el castaño-¿e-eso es todo?

-Pues si-respondio un poco confuso el peliazul por el actuar del castaño, era demasiado ingenuo, talvez si hubiera tenido mas tacto y no soltar toda la sopa de golpe, el castaño lo hubiera asimilado de una forma mas facil-¿hubo algo que no entendieras?

- **[E-Entendimos todo, no te preocupes** **]** -respondia en el mismo estado de estupor que su portador, por un lado estaba desconcertado, el nivel de poderes que le habian dicho, eran de otra dimension, jamas creyo que algun ser podria tener tanto poder, pero por el otro estaba emocionado, ¿que nuevos retos y niveles de poder llegaria ellos, no lo sabia, ¡pero queria averiguarlo!- **[si lo que nos has dicho es verdad, ¿por que nosostros]**

-Bueno, yo no los llame directamente-se rascaba de forma nerviosa la cabeza-eso fue obra de Sheng Long

-¿Sheng long?-preguntaba curioso el castaño-¿te refieres a ese enorme dragon que vimos hace poco?

-Asi es, ese es Sheng Long, es el que reside en las esferas del dragon

- **[Esas extrañas esferas que conceden deseos, ¿verdad?]** -pregunto curioso el dragon de gales, recibiendo una afirmacion del peliazul- **["ahora entiendo el por que su poder es mas grande que el de Gred Red, al igual que el, puede hacer todo lo que quiera con solo imaginarlo, bueno, en el caso de el, con solo que se lo deseen, pero pude sentir que su poder era mas intenso y grande"]** -razonaba el gran dragon de Gales, aun asombrado que hallan criaturas mas poderosas que las que se suponen existen en la tierra

-De acuerdo chico-hablo Trunks sacando del trance a ambos-si no es mucha molestia, ¿podrias decirme tu historia?

-¿Eh?-preguntaba confundido el castaño

-Bueno, veras, ya te conte todo sobre mi y el Xenoverso entero, asi que para poder hacerte un digno guardian del tiempo, debo saber mas de ti para poder ayudarte a acoplarte aqui

-Bueno...-respondia Isei un tanto inseguro, no porque no confiara en el, solo que jamas ha sabido explicar bien las cosas-..veras...hmmm...¿como te explico?...-respondia rascandose la nuca-...¿cual sera la forma correcta de explicarte?...-ahora ponia su mano en su menton de forma pensadora, sacando una gran gota de sudor al peliazul y un suspiro de derrota de Ddraig

- **[Ahhhh, yo te explicare]-** respondio suspirando por la falta de palabras de su portador

-Bien, te escucho-respondio con una sonrisa sincera el peliazul

De ahi Ddraig le explico desde el inicio de como de humano se convirtio en demonio, de su antigua perversion (para verguenza del castaño y ganas de reir del peliazul), de su s aventuras hasta su enfrentamiento contra el ex prometido de su jefa, el ,peliazul se sorprendio bastante al saber que ahora ambos se llevaban bien, despues de todo, si alguien quisiera llevarse a Mai de su lado, no dudaria en rebanarlo con su espada, claro, solo si no es un ser humano, de su compromiso sin saberlo con su jefa, la batalla contra Kokabiel, contra el Hakuryuku, estas batallas sorprendian mucho al espadachin peliazul, el castaño es un gran combatiente a su parecer Sheng Long no se habia equivocado al parecer, luego detallo la batalla contra Loki, y muchos otros dioses, hasta cuando peleo y salio triunfante contra la bestia del apocalipsis, en serio Trunks estaba sorprendido, el chico detuvo a una bestia que segun las palabras del dragon de Gales, podrian haber no solo destruido la tierra oeste, sino la galaxia

-"Asi que ese era el gigantesco y maligno ki que sentimos en la galaxia oeste"-penso el peliazul

Si, incluso en el nido del tiempo se pudo sentir el terrible poder del Trihexa, por ordenes de Chronoa y para que la galaxia del oeste no sea exterminada en su totalidad, le habia ordenado al peliazul que aunque no se tratara de una emergencia del tiempo-espacio, intervenga y derrote al dueño de ese inmenso y maligno poder, cosa que ella ya sabia de quien se trataba

-"Trihexa"-pensaba alarmada la Kaioshin

Seria una tarea facil, pero justo cuando iba a dar el salto a ese mundo, el Ki habia desaparecido, asombrando a ambos, ¿quien lo habria derrotado?, quitaron importancia a eso y le dieron gracias al que halla sido capaz de derrotar a tan maligno ser

Y hoy estaba frente a ese gran heroe

Si, un heroe frente a los ojos del peliazul, sin contar, los momentos bastantes ecchis para su gusto y un notable sonrojo de verguenza al escuchar las palabras apenadas del dragon de gales, ya que el no estaba acostumbrado a eso de "harem", el al ser un guardian del tiempo, sabia y conocia casos de ese tipo ya que en muchos lugares del universo se hacia uso de esa practica, ya sea por ego o para conservar e icrementar el numero de especies de una raza, pero aun asi, para el siempre timido Trunks, ese tipo de cosas se le hacian un tanto incomodas

Aunque lo consolo con una mano en el hombro cuando el castaño se sintio deprimido cuando Ddraig le conto de su ruptura con las Gremory y Ravel y del fallecimiento de su primera esposa, Aika, eso le dejo en claro una cosa que a Issei le devolvio los animos y Ddraig se sintio feliz por su portador

 _"Jamas te abandonaremos amigo, los guardianes del tiempo jamas dejamos a un amigo, ¡no!,a un hermano solo"_

-Vaya amigo, en serio eres impresionante-alabo el peliazul al castaño el cual sonrio y se rasco la nuca de forma nerviosa, levantandose del suelo empezo nuevamente a hablar-bien, si ya tenemos todo aclarado-se levantaba del suelo-debemos ir a presentarte a nuestra superior-le tendia la mano de forma amistosa para que se levantara

-¿Superior?/ **[¿Superior?]** -preguntaban claramente extrañados ambos nuevos reclutas, mas Issei tomo su mano de forma agradecida

-Asi es, vamos a ver a Chronoa-sama, la Kaio-shin del tiempo, la lider de los Patrulleros del tiempo y ama del espacio-tiempo

Ante esta revelacion, ambos se pusieron tensos, bueno, era lo mas logico, conocerian a una diosa universal, los dioses de la tierra serian moscas comparados con los Kaio-shins, el trio iban caminando e Issei y Ddraig no podian dejar de asombrarse por el enorme y majestuoso lugar, era imposible de describir, pero era un lugar muy bello, islas flotantes, caminos de energia, incluso tiendas, departamentos y pueblos, ademas, ¡la gente volaba por el cielo como si fuera lo mas normal del mundo!, habian muchas razas de seres de otros mundos, hasta habia humanos y se sorprendieron al darse cuenta de que sus poderes eran inmensos, bueno, eran patrulleros del tiempo, era lo mas logico, pero se preguntaban, ¿que tanto se habran esforzado para llegar a ese nivel?, Issei tenia 643 años , ademas de ser un demonio de clase suprema y ni aun asi tenia ese nivel de fuerza, aunque casi les llegaba, solo un poco mas e incluso los sobrepasaria, pero volviendo al tema, pararon un momento a alabar con la mirada el enorme reloj de arena que flotaba majestuosamente en el cielo

Issei y Ddraig, no podian dejar podian dejar de admirarla, mas una voz llamo su atencion

-¿lindo verdad?, ese representa el flujo del tiempo en todo el universo

Ambos voltearon a ver quien la habia llamado y vieron a una adorable chica que posee una tez color malva, orejas puntiagudas y utilizando unos Pothala. Su cabello es de tamaño medio llegando por debajo del cuello y es de color rosa salmón. Posee una camiseta sin mangas y cuello alto, de color gris pizarra oscuro, por encima, un traje típico de los Kaio-shin, de color rosado con mangas blancas, un pañuelo amarillo pastel que cubre su cintura, unos pantalones morados, y unas botas blancas de taco alto

-Esto...¿quien eres?

-Bueno Issei-tomo la palabra Trunks-te presento a Chronoa-sama, ¡la Kaio-shin del tiempo!

-¡¿EH?!-pregunto alarmado el castaño, su dragon interno estaba en las mismas-"¿esta pequeña niña es la diosa del tiempo y espacio?"-se pregunto de forma mental y dudosa, pues esta niña no se veia mas poderosa que Asia cuando fue reencarnada por Rias hace mas de 600 años

- **[¡Idiota, jamas te dejes llevar por las apariencias!** **]-** regañaba el dragon de Gales **-** **[¡jamas juzguen un libro por su cubierta!, ¡no se ve poderosa por fuera, pero puedo sentir un abrumador poder interno por parte de ella, no tanto como el de Trunks, pero aun asi es poderosa, asi que ten mas respeto!** **]**

 **-** "Esta bien, ya entendi"-intentaba apaciguar a su dragon interno-hola, me llamo Issei Hyoudo de la tierra-se presento lo mas cordial y educadamente posible-he venido por que han solicitado mi ayuda, ¿en que les puedo ayudar?

-¿Tierra?-preguntaba dudosa la Kaioshin del tiempo-¿a cual te refieres?, ¿tierra prime?, ¿tierra sur?, ¿tierra este? o ¿tierra oeste?, preguntaba confundiendo al castaño

-¿E-Eh?-es lo unico que alcanzo a decir Issei, su dragon estaba en las mismas

-Rayos, sabia que me habia olvidado de explicarte algo-expreso el viajero del tiempo hijo de bulma-segun con lo que tu me has contado, tu eres de tierra oeste

-...¿?- El castaño y Ddraig se encontraban mas confundidos, ya que no entendian nada

-Te lo explicare-carraspeo un poco su voz y empezo a hablar-veras, el universo es enorme, lo saben, ¿no?-pregunto recibiendo la afirmacion de ambos-pues ¿que creen?, tu planeta tierra, no es el unico en el universo, tampoco los seres humanos **(1)** -hizo una pausa dramatica intentando no rirse de las caras de ambos al enterarse de la impactante noticia-existen 4 planetas tierras en el universo, el norte (prime), sur, este y oeste, cada uno ubicado en las galaxias de los mismos puntos cardinales, pero el mas importante, es el prime-en esta parte furncieron el seño

-¿Por que es el mas importante?-pregunto algo dudoso y temeroso, algo le decia que la respuesta no le agradaria en lo absoluto, Ddraig estaba en las mismas

-Por que de ahi...vengo yo-respondio el peliazul

-¡!

Esa respuesta dejo deconcertado a ambos, ¿un ser tan poderoso vive en la tierra?, bueno, ¿en la tierra prime?, eso es increible, creian que el al ser u ser tan poderoso, su origen deberia de ser aqui, en Toki Toki el mundo de los Dioses universales, pero no, el es un terricola, de ahi se acordaron de la parte en donde el les conto que su madre es humana y su padre un alienigena, principe de una de las razas mas poderosas y violentas del universo, los saiyajins y de ahi entendieron

-Esa es la mas importante-toma la palabra la Kaio-shin-es donde suceden los eventos mas catastroficos y amenazantes para el universo entero

Ella hablaba la pura verdad, las batallas de los guerreros contra la patrulla roja, hasta la batalla contra Zamas y Black, en especial esta ultima, fueron batallas en donde no solo la tierra prime estuvo en peligro, sino todo el xenoverso

-Cielos, esto si que se ve bastante ajetreado-hablaba lo mas calmado que podia el castaño, pero en realidad por dentro estaba hecho un mar de emociones, miedo, nervios, espanto, emocion, todo esto era demasiado para alguien como el-osea, lo que entiendo, es que debemos proteger el flujo del espacio-tiempo, en especial en tierra prime, ademas de corregir las alteraciones temporales de todo el universo, ¿estoy en lo correcto?

-Asi es-respondio Trunks, mas cuando vio en su rostro que el panico se apoderaba de el, intento animarlo-¡pero no te preocupes!, yo te entrenare para que seas un digno guardian del tiempo, seras poderoso, veloz y letal, te lo prometo

Ante esta promesa, el animo del castaño se elevo a los cielos y mas alla, ¿seria tan poderoso como Trunks?, naaaaa, era imposible, ¿oh no?, no lo sabia, pero intentaria llegar al menos a un nivel descente y no decepcionar a su maestro, ¡claro que no!, de eso Ddraig se encargaria, el mas que nadie estaria mas que contento, seria el dragon mas poderoso de todos, ¡que se jodan Red, Ophis, Trihexa y en especial Albion, el seria el mas poderosos entre todos ellos!, ademas lo mas importante, ¡su fama de dragon emperador rojo seria conocido en todo el universo y epoca!, ¡eso seria lo maximo y mas grande honor de todos!

Como ansiaba que ya comience el entrenamiento de su portador, pero en especial, ¡como ansiaba que comiencen los viajes y misiones!

-Ademas-prosiguio Trunks-Chronoa-sama nos ayudara, es una de las mas grandes y fuertes Kaioshin-albaba el peliazul a la Kaioshin haciendola sonrojar de verguenza, mas su orgullo la obligo a hacer diferentes poses de poder-una gran entidad de poder y gracia es ella, con ambos seras muy poderoso, seran poderosos-corrigio a lo ultimo al recordar a Ddraig-ella es la grandiosa Kaioshin del tiempo

Al terminar de presentar a su jefa, esta termino haciendo el signo de paz y amor con ambas manos, mas este momento de gloria fue opacada cuando una gran ave de enorme baraba, hizo acto de aparicion, aterrizando entre ellos

En la cabeza de la Kaioshin del tiempo

Y justo su gran barba cubria su rostro

Joder, eso si que restaba importancia a la presentacion

-Aaah...aaah...aaah...-los 3 espectadores quedaron shoqueados por la escena que boqueaban con la boca bien abierta y los ojos abiertos como platos

-¡TOOOOOOOOKIIIIIIIIIIII!-fue el graznido que dejo salir el gran ave al extender sus alas

-¿En serio?-respondia con molestia en su voz la Kaioshin del tiempo mientras abria la barba de Toki para dejar ver su rostro molesto-¿por que rayos aterrizas en mi cabeza?

-¡Toki toki, tokiiiiiii!-se defendia el ave pero se podia ver que tambien estaba enojado

-¡Eso no viene al caso!-respondia la Kaioshin asombrando al castaño, puesto que le entendia-¡no puedes andar por ahi aterrizando en la cabeza de los demas!

-¡Toki!, ¡toki toki kiiiiii!-respondia el ave igual de molesta-¡Toki!, ¡kiiiii!

-¡No importa!, ¡no me asuste pero si le sorprendio!,¿sabes cuanto pesas?

-¡TOOOOOKI!-exclamo el ave visiblemebte indignado, al parecer no le gusto para nada que sutilmente le dijera, gordo-¡TOKI, TOKI, TOKIIIII!

-¡MENTIRA!, ¡YO NO ESTOY MAS GORDA!-exclamaba mientras pataleaba como niña pequeña- ¡MI FIGURA ES LA ENVIDA DE MUCHAS DEIDADES, ADEMAS...!

Y asi siguieron con su disputa verbal, con la Kaioshin haciendo berrinches de niña pequeña frente a los 3, los cuales tenian una gran gota de sudor en la nuca

-Aunque no lo parezca es una lider inteligente, poderosa e inteligente-decia Trunks sin dejar de ver la escena en frente de el con mucha pena ajena-solo cree lo que te digo, ¿si?, jejejejeje-reia de forma nerviosa haciendo que el dragon de gales y su portador asintieran y lo vieran con comprension y pena ajena

* * *

 **TIERRA OESTE-CIELO**

Irina se encontraba en el castillo de su jefe y lider del cielo, Michael, se encaminaba hacia el trono de su superior cruzando un enorme pasillo siendo custiodidada por otros 2 angeles, estos se daban cuenta de que el as de Michael aun cuando daba una mirada seria, por dentro estaba muy preocupada, pues, ¿que le habra pasado?

Antes de que ambos angeles le mostraran su curiosidad, ya habian llegado al gran salon, en donde el lider e los angeles ya los estaba esperando sentado en su trono, estos 2 al verlo, solo se inclinaron en una reverencia y se marcharon de ahi

-Hola irina, ¿que te trae de nuevo por aqui?, solo han pasado 3 horas desde que te fuiste-preguntaba con serenidad, mas su rostro cambio a serio cuando vio el rostro de Irina en el mismo estado-al parecer algo ha ocurrido, ¿que sucedio?

-Michael-sama-el As de Michael se arrodillo al estilo caballero y empezo a eplicar-mi esposo, Hyoudo Issei, ha...-hizo una pausa, no queria hacer drama, pero es que la preocupacion la estaba carcomiendo de a poco

-¿Que ocurrio con el Sekiryutei?-pregunto un poco alarmado y temeroso el lider de los angeles, pues si se trataba de Issei era algo grave para las facciones, pero mas que nada, le agradaba el castaño-¿que sucedio Irina?

En ese momento Irina hizo a un lado con mucha dificultad sus emociones que la atormentaban y empezo el relato, desde que llego a su hogar hasta cuando Iddei fue rodeado y tragado desapareciendo del todo en ese manto de luz

Cada palabra que salia de la boca de Irina era bastante impactante, varias torias de que pudo haberle pasado al Sekiryutei se formaban en su cabeza

Secuestro

Asesinato

Traicion por su parte (aunque desecho lo descho por obvias razones)

Huida (por tambien obvias razones)

Pero al final desecho las 2 ultimas, ya que aunque fue abandonado por sus primeras esposas, el era fuerte y no se dejaria llevar por el dolor, sabe bien como superar obstaculos y seguir adelante, es es su escencia, jamas rendirse, no importa la adversidad, asi que el jamas huiria segado por el dolor a algun lugar dejando todo atras

Ademas de que jamas lo podria ver como un traidor

Pero las 2 primeras opciones lo llenaron de panico por obvias razones, si alguien queria matarlo, por alguna razon sera, ¿romper la alianza?, ¿evitar un obstaculo en un posible ataque a las facciones? ¿temor al portador del dragon de Gales?, todas eran muy buenas opciones

Si lo secuestraran, aunque sonara bizarro, seria peor, ¿porque?, simple, no por dinero por el rescate, sino por el simple hecho de que podrian lavarle el cerebro y hacer que traicione y ataque a todos los miembros de la alianza, llevando a una nueva guerra

¿Que rayos estaba pasando?

-Eso no me lo esperaba-comentaba un poco abrumado el arcangel, pues no tenia ni idea de que estaba pasando-jamas en mi vida escuche de algo asi

-Puede que alguien lo halla secuestrado-respondio Irina ocultando muy bien su miedo

Pero lo que no sabian, era que habia una personas mas en la sala y escucho sin querer la conversacion

 **¡CRASH!**

El sonido de algo rompiendose llamo la antencion de ambos angeles, voltearon la mirada y vieron en la sala a una asustada y shoqueada angel hermosa y rubia, la noticia que habia escuchado, en serio la habia peocupado, tanto asi que solto el florero que estaba llevando en sus manos

-Gabriel...

-Grabriel-sama...

Ambos quedaron de piedra al verla, claro que lo estarian, en todo este tiempo, Ise y Gabriel se habian tratado, por lo que congeniaron bien, como hermana mayor y hermano menor al frente de todas las facciones, pero Irina y Michael ya sosprechaban que por parte de Gabriel, despedia un sentimiento mucho mas fuerte

-¿I-I-I-Ise desparecio?-pregunto un poco nerviosa y shoqueada por la noticia la bella angel-¿secuestrado...?

-Gabriel, calmate-trataba de tranquilizar Michael a su hermana, la cual no salia de su shock-aun no se sabe nada, debemos esperar a tener mas informacion-nuevamente se dirijio a Irina-gracias por tu reporte Irina, debere hablar con los lideres de las demas facciones sobre esto, algo no me da buena espina, puedes retirarte

-Gracias Michael-sama

 **¡FIIIZ!**

El As de Michael desaparecio en medio de un circulo de transporte

-Gabriel-llamaba a la hermosa arcangel robando su atencion-comunicate con los lideres de todas la facciones lo mas pronto posible-hablaba de forma seria-si te preguntan el motivo, diles que es por el Sekiryutei-termino de dar sus ordenes el lider del cielo

-Si, hermano-salia de la sala para hacer el trabajo que le dio su hermano-"no te preocupes Issei, pronto estaras a salvo"-se prometia a si mismo la bella serafin mientras apretaba su pecho en una clara muestra de preocupacion

* * *

 **NIDO DEL TIEMPO-CIUDAD TOKI TOKI**

 **SALA DE LA HISTORIA**

-Woooow-exclamaron ambos, el castaño y el dragon de gales al haber sido llevados por la Kaioshin y Trunks a la sala de la historia, ¡era un lugar inmenso!, no sabia si habia un final en esta inmensa sala, pero lo que mas le llmo la atencion, fueron la cantidad de pergaminos que habian ahi, eso lo llevo a quedarse en trance al verlos

-¿Te da curiosidad?-pregunto el peliazul sacando de trance al castaño, recibiendo un asentimiento de este-estos son los pergaminos del tiempo, tiene todo el tiempo de cada uno de los seres del todo el universo, ya sea tiempo personal, o general como dias, meses o años, incluso tienen tu historia y tuya tambien Ddraig

-¡¿NUESTRA HISTORIA?!/ **[¡¿NUESTRA HISTORIA?!]-** preguntaron claramente soprendidos ambos

-Claro que si, recuerde que este es el nido del tiempo, aqui controlamos el flujo de tiempo de todo el universo y sus habitantes-respondio Chronoa inflando el pecho con orgullo, mas tomo un rollo de la seccion de la galaxia oeste y volvio con ellos-¿quieres ver tu pasado Ddraig?-pregunto cordialmente y agachandose viendo la boosted gear,la kaioshin a un shoqueado Ddraig

- **[¿En serio puedo volver a esos tiempos?]-** pregunto el dragon de gales emocionado, recibiendo una afirmacion de la kaioshin **-** **[¡claro que si!]**

 **-** Jejejeje-reia la Kioshin al ver el compartamiento del gran dragon rojo-¡pues vamos!

-¡Hi!-respoindieron todos animados, en especial Ddraig

¡FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUZ!

Siendo rodeados y engullidos por la tipica luz cegadora y blanca, todos habian abandonado la sala

* * *

 **TIERRA OESTE-AÑO 1230**

 **GUERRA DE LAS 3 FACCIONES**

 **¡FUUUUUZ!**

En medio de la gran guerra de facciones, los guardianes del tiempo y Chronoa aparecieron, pero usando sus poderes de Kioshin, se encerraron en una burbuja de proteccion haciendolos invisibles, flotaron hasta el cielo y contemplaban la gran guerra

 **¡BOOOM!**

 **¡CRASH!**

 **¡ZUUM! ¡ZUUUM!**

 **¡BOOOOOM!**

-¡Destruccion a los angeles!

-¡Destruyan a los demonios!, ¡protejan las trincheras!

-¡La luz de los cielos caeran sobre todos los pecadores del mundo!

Esas y muchos gritos mas de guerra podian escucharse desde todos lados, explosiones y el choque de espadas se escuchaban por todos lados, miraban con mucho ahinco esta despiadada guerra, Chronoa al ser la kaioshin del tiempo ya tenia conocimiento de esta gran guerra, incluso del Trihexa, pero una cosa era saberla y otra vivirla, no era nada lindo

-Cielos, asi que esta es la gran guerra de facciones que nos contaste, ¿eh, Ddraig?-pregunto Trunks, sorprendido por la gran batalla, recibiendo una afirmacion de este-si que fue una guerra muy brutal

- **[En esta guerra fue que casi se extinguen los caidos, ya que su faccion fue la mas afectada]-** respondia el dragon de gales **-** **[Bien, creo que es aqui donde saldremos]**

 **-** ¿Eh?-preguntaba curioso Issei con curiosidad el castaño, Trunks estaba igual, no sabian de que hablaba, mas Chronoa si, por eso estaba tranquila-¿de que...?-la pregunta del castaño no pudo terminar de formularse por un motivo

 _¡GROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAR!_

Este motivo

-¡WOOOOOA!-exclamaban Issei y Trunks al casi caer por el temible rugido doble que se escucho e hizo temblar no solo el campo de batalla, sino a los ejercitos y casi al mundo entero

Y no era para menos, un dragon rojo y otro blanco hicieron acto de aparicion en medio del campo de batalla e hicieron de ella su propio campo de batalla destrozando todo a su paso, los ejercitos quedaban en medio de esa descomunal batalla, pereciendo miles en el proceso, no tenian mas opcion que retirarse

-Asi que eso fue lo que sucedio...-murmuraba con asombro Issei, Trunks igual, jamas hubieran creido que Ddraig mostrara tan nivel de fuerza y violencia-pues en serio, ¿que sucedio para que se odiaran asi?-pregunto el portador de la Boosted Gear a su amigo Dragon, pero este...

- **[¡Golpealo con mas fuerza!, ¡si!, ¡asi pero mas fuerte!, ¡CUBRETE DE ESE ATAQUE!, ¡AH POR AMOR DE DIOS!, ¡¿ESTAS CIEGO?!, ¡pudiste evitar ese ataque!]-** exclamaba y daba animos a su contraparte del pasado, todos incluido Issei veian con una gran gota de sudor en sus nucas el comportamiento de Ddraig **-** **[¡ahora dale con una llamarada!, ¡quitate a esos insectos caidos de encima!, ¡no les prestes atencion, tu oponente es Albion!, ¡carajo!, ¡no te rindas y de pie hijo de perra, por que Ddraig te ama!]**

 **-** Cielos, cuanto poder-decia Trunks impresionado por el inmenso choque de poderes, aun cuando no estaban a su nivel, igual era sorprendente-esto es emocionante-respondia con una sonrisa desafiante el peliazul, su sangre saiyajin le pedian agritos que se lanzara a la batalla contra esos 2, casi estaba tomando su espada, pero logro volver en si-"¡no!", controlate Trunks, no cometas una estupides y alteres la historia"-penso inhalando y exhalando para relajarse, cuando lo logro, suspiro tranquilo, vio Chronoa y se relajo mas-"por suerte no se dio cuenta"

Chronoa por alguna razon no estaba viendo la pelea estaba viendo sigilosamente hacia otro lado y por suerte no se dio cuenta de la actitud de Trunks, en ese lugar, un lugar demasiado alejado, podia sentir un increible poder divino, igual que un Kaioshin, este era puro y estaba luchano contra el Trihexa

Ella estaba sintiendo la batalla de Dios vs Trihexa

Era una pelea mas descomunal que la que tenian en frente, por esa razon Chronoa no les hablo de ese suceso y dejo que se distrajeran en el combate de Ddraig y Albion, la pelea se alargaba mas y mas, por alguna razon no le daba buena espina ese combate, ¡Dios estaba debilitandose!, bueno, ella ya sabia la historia, pero sentir como un colega dios tuyo caia poco a poco, no era nada agradable, mas pudo respirar tranquila cuando sintio que la energia del Trihexa desaparecio por completo, eso queria decir que Dios lo derroto, que lo sello, pero su poder se habia casi desvanecido

Evitando ver y sentir mas, dejo esa batalla a un lado

-"Es una lastima"-pensaba la diosa del tiempo con pesar-"colega, tu fin sera muy doloroso para todas las deidades del universo, ya que tu eres una de las mas fuertes y benevolentes, por no decir la mas fuerte, pero asi es el destino, descansa en paz, Dios de la tierra"-termino con pesar su oracion

-¿Que sucede Chronoa-sama?-pregunto Trunks, curioso por la actitud de la Kaioshin

-¿Eh?-respondio confundida la Kaioshin-¡Ah!, n-nada, en serio jejejeje-repondia con gran nerviosismo agitando sus manos al frente-creo que ya vimo demasiado, ¿no creen?, volvamos a casa

 **¡FUUUUZ!**

Recibiendo la afirmacion de todos, incluso de un desanimado Ddraig, que queria seguirse viendo luchar, fueron nuevamente rodeados y engullidos por la blanca luz de transporte, asi volviendo al nido del tiempo

* * *

 **NIDO DEL TIEMPO-CIUDAD TOKI TOKI**

 **SALA DE LA HISTORIA**

 **¡FUUUUZ!**

Tras desplegarse la luz, habian vuelto a la sala de la historia

-Eso fue interesante-decia la Kaioshin, acomodando nuevmente el pergamino en el estante-aunque jamas entendi la finalidad de esa guerra y la batalla tuya contra Albion

- **[La verdad Chronoa, ni yo recuerdo el porque peleamos]** -repondio el dragon de Gales sacandoles a todos una gotita de sudor en sus nucas **-** **[pero la batalla de las 3 grandes facciones fueron por saber quien tendria que gobernar el mundo]**

 **-** Las guerras siempre estaran presentes en el universo-reflexionaba Trunks, recordando la gran guerra de la humanidad contra los androides-pero apuesto a que algun dia eso acabara-respondio con positivismo

 **¡FIIIIIZ!**

-¿Que sucede?-pregunto Issei

En eso Trunks se dirije al estante de pergaminos y ve como uno de ellos irradia energia violeta, eso no le daba buena espina, era de la tierra prime, asi que lo tomo y volvio con ellos, lo puso en una mesa y lo desplego

-¿Que esta pasando?-volvio a preguntar el castaño, un poco mas nerviosos que antes, el rostro de Chronoa y Trunks no le daba buenos augurios, Ddraig pensaba en lo mismo

-Ahora lo sabras-es lo inico que respondio el peliazul, sin dejar de mirar el pergamino

En eso, el pergamino brillo y la historia comenzo a rodar

* * *

 **PLANETA TIERRA PRIME-AÑO 761**

-¡Hazlo yaaaaaa!-gritaba un iracundo Goku mientras sostenia a Rditz desde la espalda, apresuraba a Piccolo a matarlos

-"¡MAKANKOSAPPO!"

¡FIIIIIIIZ!

Raditz veia con terror como esa energia se dirigia hacia el sin ningun tipo de escape, por mas que quisiera soltarse, Goku lo sostenia con fuerza, mas cuando creia todo perdido, sintio una misteriosa energia e incremento de poder, sonrio de forma siniestra mientras sus ojos brillaron de rojo y fue envuelto por un poder lila por un momento, gracias a eso pudo liberarse golpeando con toda su fuerza en el estomago a su hermano, haciendo que lo suelte y quitandose de la trayectoria del ataque del namekiano

-¡Uuuuuagh!-exclamo Goku cuando el rayo de Piccolo lo atravezo, matandolo al instante

-¡Insecto!

 **¡FUUUUUUZ!**

-¡AAAAAH!

 **-¡BOOOM!**

Con un grito histerico y lleno de ira, Raditz lanzo una potente y mortal rafaga de energia que mato a Piccolo, desintegrandolo por completo

-¡Jajajajajaja!-reia como un maniaco el saiyajin de raza pura al contemplar su victoria, mientras sus ojos volvian a ser rojos y esa aura violeta volvia a rodearlo

De ahi, todo se ilumino y la escena termino

* * *

 **CIUDAD TOKI TOKI-NIDO DEL TIEMPO**

 **SALA DE LA HISTORIA**

-Maldita sea-mascullo Tunks cuando termino de mostrar el pergamino esa linea de tiempo-eso no debia ocurrir

-¿Que quieres decir?-pregunto Issei saliendo de su asombro al contemplar ese honorable peo fallido sacrificio, pero mas por ver el despliegue de poder de aquel ser de enorme y largo cabello negro-¿hubo algun error?

-Asi es-respondio la Kaioshin del tiempo-en esa linea de tiempo, Raditz, el sujeto de gran cabellera negre, debia morir junto a Goku y asi salvar a la tierra prime-Issei y Ddrai se asombraron por la informacion, esta confirmado, alguien habia alterado la historia-debemos actuar, no tenemos quien pueda arreglarlo, ya que el resto de guardianes estan en sus respectivas patrullas, ¿que debe...?-la Kaioshin no termino de formular su pregunta al ser interrumpida por Ddraig

- **[No se preocupen, nosotros lo haremos]**

-¿EH?-pregunto alarmado a Trunks, es verdad que el los habia llamado para que los ayudaran, pero aun no entrenaban, aun no estan listos-no, aun no pueden, ¿vieron el poder que posee Raditz?, debemnos entrenar primero

-Chronoa-sama, ¿cuanto tiempo tenemos hasta que esa interferencia de tiempo quede permanente?-preguntaba el castaño a la lider de la patrulla

-No mucho me temo-respondio angustiada la Kaioshin-si no lo arreglamos pronto, esa linea se quedara asi y cambiara toda la historia no solo del mundo prime, sino del universo entero

- **[Solo eso nos basta escuchar]-** hablo el dragon de Gales **-** **[Como veras Trunks, no hay tiempo para entrenar, debemos salir lo mas rapido posible a pelear, ademas no es necesario ganar, ¿cierto?, solo debemos retrasarlo por cierto tiempo hasta que ese sujeto Piccolo lo elimine con su ataque]**

 **-** Eso es verdad, pero...-seguia intentado disuadirlos Trunks, pero fue interrumpido nuevamente

-Vamos, confia en nosotros-le pidio con una sonrisa-¿no fue para que te ayudaramos que nos llamaste?

-...

Chronoa y Trunks se miraron entre si indecisos si enviarlos o no, aun eran unos novatos en esto, mas la mirada suplicante el castaño los termino de convencer, suspirando de forma derrotada, la Kaioshin le entrego el pergamino

-Vayan con cuidad y regresen a salvo por favor-pidio amablemente la Kaioshin

-¡HI!/ **[¡HI!]-respondieron ambos**

 **-** Los estaremos vigilando y dando apoyo desde el nido, asi que no se preocupen ni se esfuercen demasiado, procuren solo distraerlo y no entablar enseguido un combate con el, ¿entendido?-sugeria Trunks

Ambos asintieron la cabeza en señal de enterderlo y el castaño materializo la Boosted Gear y con esa tomo el pergamino, fue iluminado y nuevamente tragado por la luz tranportadora

-Suerte guardianes-deseaba con toda su alma la Kaioshin

* * *

 **Bien, este fue un episodiuo bueno a mi parecer, ¿que creen ustedes chicas?**

 **Hmmmm-meditaba en pose de un famoso critico de cierto programa concurso en America-no estuvo mal, pero podria mejorar**

 **Gracias Neo-respondia el autor co una gran gota de sudor en su nuca-¿y tu que piensas Lala?**

 **¡Fue asombroso!-respondia la primera princesa de Deviluke-¡empieza a escribir ya el siguiente episodio!-ordenaba la pelirrosa**

 **Traquila Neo-respondia el autor inflando el pecho con orgullo-lo hare, pero antes aclarare unas dudas**

 **(1): Espero no les moleste, a la historia de Xenoverse le di cierto toque personal, como la crencia popular en la vida real de que no somos los unicos humanos en el universo, seria demasiado estupido creer que seriamos los unicos, ¿no creen?, por eso cree tambien otros 3 planetas tierra**

 **Bien, eso fue ajetreado-decia el autor mientras se estiraba-chicas, vamos de paseo-sugeria contento y dirijiendose al garaje**

 **Espera, lo que sucede es que...-Neo no pudo terminar su advertencia por que se le perdio de vista, bueno, ya volvera**

 **Su prediccion se volvio realidad, cuando volvio todo alterado**

 **¡¿Donde carajos esta mi auto?!-preguntaba alterado**

 **Siguenos-ordeno Lala y los 3 siguieron hasta el patio trasero, ¿que hacia ahi?, pues...**

 **¿Como mi auto esta atravesando la pared de mi habitacion y que esta en el segundo piso?-preguntaba, incredulo, curioso y un poco nervioso**

 **No lo sabemnos-respondio encogiendose e hombro Neo, Lala la imito-recuerda que cuando tu y tus amigos llegaron y armaron semejante fiesta para olvidar la derrota de tu equipo de futbol, nosotras nos fuimos a la cas de mi suegra**

 **Y-Ya veo-respondia volviendo su vista a su auto-cielos, que fiesta tan salvaje**

 **"Y eso que no ha visto la calle principal"-pensaban nerviosas Lala y Neo**

 **La calle principal quedo hecha un desatre, su casa no era la unica en ese estado, al parecer toda la comunidad era barcelonista y se unio a la fiesta, fue una tipo PROYECTO X, hasta habia un perrito volando en un globo y un helicoptero encima de un arbol, en toda la calle, muchos ebrios/as, estaban desparramdos por doquier, incluso una chica habia despertado y no dejaa de vomitar en un tacho de basura, pobresita, creia que sus entrañas saldrian de su boca y su cabeza estallaria**

 **Bien queridos lectores, me despido por ahora, ya que tengo que arreglar mi casa-ve nuevamente a su auto-y ver como bajar mi auto**

 **Los esperamos en el siguiente episodio-decian al unisolo las chicas**

 **¡¿PERO QUE CARAJOS PASO AQUI?!-exclamaba con gran terror a salir el autor**

 **Ya se dio cuenta de la calle principal-respondia Lala riendo y Neo la imitaba**


	3. La primera mision: un duro contendiente

**Hola chicos y chicas-salia de unas cortinas el autor de la historia vestido como el mago David Copperfield-he aqui un nuevo episodio..-decia mientras ponia un aro de ula-ula en el suelo y lo levantaba rápidamente y asi dejo ver a una muy sexy Lala con un muy revelador traje de conejita**

 **-¡Ohaio!-saludaba de forma alegre y risueña la fututa reina de Deviluke-perdonenos por la demora, pero hubo situasiones y circunstancias que no dejaban a Perci actualizar mas a prisa**

 **-Es cierto-secundaba Neo que aparecia de la nada con un bastante revelador y muy sexy traje de ayudante, en eso se quita su sombrero y un monton de palomas sale volando de ella-eso es, vuelen, bien esperamos que les guste este episodio de Sekiryutei Xenoverse**

 **Pero antes..-decia el autor con una baraja de naipes en sus manos**

 **—¡RECOMENDACION DE FIC!-gritaron alegres y al unisolo ambas feminas, en eso Percival lanza al aire los naipes y estos por arte de magia parece que se multiplican y crean una especie de tornado, envolviendolos a los 3, cuando el tornado de naipes desaparece, esos 3 también**

 **Pero no sus voces:**

 **LA MIRADA DE UN ANGEL**

 **AUTOR: ARAJUNIOR**

 **TIPO:CROSSOVER**

 **SERIE(S): DRAGON BALL SUPER-SAINT SEIYA**

 **ARGUMENTO: inicia al mismo tiempo de la saga de Black, pero por un ataque de este mismo mientras escapaba, pierde la memoria y como si fuera poco, no viaja en el tiempo, sino que a travez de las dimensiones, justo al de Saint Seiya, afueras del santuario, encontrado por Kiki y Saori**

 **Ahora Trunks vivira en el santuario, hasta recuperar la memoria y tambien averiguar que son estos sentimientos por Saori que empiezan a embargarlo**

 **Sin saber que ella siente lo mismo**

 **Ahora solo debera esperar, sin saber que Black y Zamas estan mas cerca de encontralo, al mismo tiempo que Goku y Vegeta**

* * *

 **LIFE:0**

A veces cometemos errores ya sea por miedo o por la curiosidad o el miedo las consecuencias de aquel acto que realizamos bajo el miedo, curiosidad y suspenso

Pero, ¿que pasaria si ese error lo elejimos hacer por el simple hecho de querer ver a la persona que mas amas, feliz?

Aun si no es contigo

¿Estarias satisfecho/a por el resultado?

Obviamente no, despues de todo, ¿a quien demonios le gustaría ver a la persona que amas junto a otra persona?

A nadie

Pero aun asi, sacrificamos ese amor que le brindamos de forma incondicional, solo por el hecho de que sonria

Pero ahi viene la duda

¿Habre hecho lo correcto?

Esa es la pregunta que pasaba por la mente de 6 "jovencitas" y una joven mujer adulta, aun mientras todas bebian el te bajo el cielo del inframundo

La tristeza y nostalgia eran disfrazadas con rostros serenos y elegantes

Pero aun asi, podia saberse a lo lejos, que estaban tristes, aun ya pasado un año y no pueden olvidar el dolor del acto que hicieron hace un año atras

Abandonar al amor de sus vidas

Pero aun asi, con el dolor de sus almas, decidieron que era lo mejor para que sea feliz a lado de una buena mujer

Una mujer buena

Una mujer de verdad

Pero mas importante

Una mujer completa

¿Que quiero decir con esto?, mas adelante podran saberlo

-Hace mucho tiempo que no nos reunimos asi chicas-decia una pelirroja mientras bebia delicadamente su te-¿como han estado?

-Bien Rias-le contestaba una de sus amigas mas cercanas, una pelinegra de larga cola de caballo y facciones delicadas-no puedo quejarme de nada

-Akeno-san tiene razon-decia una chica de larga y sedosa cabellera rubia y ojos verdes-por ahora tenemos una situacion estable

-Eso veo-decia una peliazul de cabello corto mientras les sonreia-lastima que sus relaciones no funcionaran

-Gracias por tu preocupación Xenovia-san, pero al final de cuentas, ya sabíamos que de todas maneras no iba a funcionar

-Asi es-tomaba la palabra la sacerdotiza del rayo-jamas tuvimos esperanzas de que esas relaciones tuvieran un futuro

Aun cuando ambas chicas sonreian por fuera, por dentro aun estaban dolidas, no por las relaciones que cortaron

Sino por extrañar a su verdadero amor

Un humanoide dragon castaño

-Ya veo, pero lo importante es que esten bien-decia una parsimoniosa peliplatina de larga cabellera-por lo que veo el vivir juntas les ha hecho bien

-Eso se nota en el aire-decia la nekoshou de cabello blanco viendolas con una sonrisa

-Estoy de acuerdo con ello-decia una rubia co grandes coletas en forma de taladro, sus modales en la mesa eran dignas de una Ojou-sama-cuando se estn junto a un gran amigo, bueno, en este caso amiga, la vida puede llegar a ser llevadera

Luego de esa pequeña conversa, todo se volvio un silencio un poco incomodo

Hasta que alguien dijo algo que las trajo a la realidad

-Rias...¿habremos hecho lo correcto?-preguntaba de forma melancólica la reina Gremory

Ante esa pregunta todas calleron en el mismo estado emocional

-No lo se Akeno-respondia apenada Rias-pero fue una decison unanime

-Es verdad lo que dice Rias-san, fue una dura decision-afirmaba con semblante neutro la valkirya, pero por dentro estaba deprimida-pero fue necesario

-Si, debia hacerce-decia la Nekoshou, aunque estaba visiblemente igual que su compañera valkyria

-Despues de todo Ise jamas hubiera sido feliz a nuestro lado-Xenovia en serio se estaba contenindo para no llorar-despues de todo, Irina es una mujer completa, en sus tiempos Aika-san tambien

-Todo esto fue...-decia Ravel

-Por la felicidad de Ise/kun/san/sama/sempai

Despues de eso, volvieron a iniciar su fiesta de te, pero aun asi, sus tristezas y penas aun las embargaban

* * *

 **TIERRA PRIME-AÑO 761**

-¡HAAAAAAA!

 **¡BAM!**

 **¡CRASH!**

 **¡BOOM**

 **¡FIIIZ!**

-No se cuantas veces debo decircelos-decia Raditz mientras evitaba y bloqueaba con suma facilidad y maestria los ataque se Goku-¡ustedes no son nada!

 **¡BAAAAAAM!**

-¡Aaaagh!-se quejaba el heroe por el golpe que le dio su hermano

Y ahi no quedo todo, ya que con el golpe lo estrello violentamente al suelo y no lo dejo parar, ya que mantenia uno de sus pies en el pecho del caido, humillandolo

-¿Lo ves?, deberias quedarte ahi si quieres sobrevivir decia se forma sadica y orgullosa el pelinegro cabello exageradamente largo-aun cuando seas mi hermano, no te perdonare la vida si sigues comportandote como un idiota

-¡Aaagh...aaagh...aaagh...!-se quejaba el heroe el sentir que su agresor apretaba mas su pie en su pecho

-Si, eso es, retuercete-el lado sadico y maligno del villano no tenia limites-¡pideme perdon y talvez reconsidere perdonarte la vida a ti y a tu mocoso lloron! ¡jajajajaja!

-¡¿Eh?!-exclamo sorprendido Radit cuando su rastreador detecto un nivel de pelea elevado y aun ascendiendo-¡e-esto no es posible!, 1.500...2.300...3.000 ¡y sigue aumentando!, pero, ¿de donde...?, no puede ser

Se detuvo de forma instantanea al ver el origen del creciente poder

El niño encerrado en su nave

 **¡CRAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!**

-¡¿Que?!

Exclamo con ira y sorpresa por el hecho de que el niño lloron salio a toda propulsion de la nave/prision haciendola pedazos

Al tiempo que descendia al frente de el, viendolo directamente con unos ojos asesinos que prometian mucho dolor

-Deja...a mi padre...¡EN PAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAZ!

 **¡FUUUUUUUUZ!**

Y con ese grito de guerra, milagrosamente salio disparado contra su tio envuelto en un asombroso e increible poder

Raditz estaba paralizado, no por el miedo, si no por el increible aumento que experimento el mocoso de golpe, ¿como era posible que ese mocoso malcriado, debil y lloron halla despertado tal poder?

Eso es lo que pensaba mientras veia como rapidamente el infante se le acercaba a la velocidad de un misil, ya que se dio cuenta de que su desconcierto le valio el no poder defenderse, decidio recibirlo y detenerlo

Pero...

De repente sintio como dentro de su cuerpo un poder increible exploto como si fuera una bomba nuclear, llenando cada rincon de su cuerpo con una energia increiblemente alta y poderosa

Eso lo hizo sonreir de forma siniestray pensar con mas "claridad", por lo que en un movimiento veloz, al ultimo segundo, se dio media vuelta y el infante paso rozando muy cerca del pectoral de la armadura saiyajin

Por lo que el infante se estrello en el suelo, creando un enorme crater, ademas producto del golpe, quedo inconsiente

-¡Maldito gusananooooooo!-exclamo con furia hacia el menor incinsiente mientras formaba en su palma derecha una rafaga de energia

-¡DETENTE!-exclamo Goku totalmente alterado al ver que su hijo seria asesinaso frente a sus ojos

 **¡FUUUUUUUUUZ!**

¡BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!

Pero por desgracia ese pedido no llego a tiempo, la rafaga de poder cayo directamente en donde el muchacho creando una poderosa explosion

Goku solo podia mirar el lugar del desastre, sintiendo como si el mundo se le hubiera venido abajo, su alma se quebraba con el recuerdo de su primogenito, se sentia devastado, solo una vez se sintio asi y fue en la muerte de su abuelito Gohan

Y curiosamente, el nombre de su hijo, tambien era Gohan

-Jajaja, un estorbo menos-reia de forma sadica y cruel el mercenario-ahora...

-¡Wooooah!, eso estuvo cerca, demasiado

 **[Bien hecho compañero, pudiste salvarlo]**

Todos los presentes se voltearon a la direccion de donde provinieron esas 2 voces extrañas y vieron con asombro a un joven castaño con un llamativo guante color carmesi

Pero lo que le saco una sonrisa de alivio a Goku, fue que el extraño salvo a Gohan, el cual estaba en sus brazos de forma protectora, para luego dejarlo de forma suave en el suelo

Issei habia llegado a tiempo

Pero al momento de cargarlo, el dragon de Gales se sorprendio

 **["Vaya, ¿quien lo diria?, ¡este pequeño niño guarda de forma inconsiente un gran potencial y poder"]**

Eran los pensamientos del asombrado dragon de Gales, que se sorprendio de tal manera por el incalculable poder escondido del infante, a pesar de ser solo un pequeño niño

Era increible lo poderosos que podian llegar a ser los saiyajins

-Bien Ddraig, ya estamos aqui, ganemos el pan de hoy-decia con determinacion el castaño

 **[Claro que si, ¡vamos con todo!]**

-¡Eso queria oir!-exclamo con entusiasmo el castaño

Los demas estaban confundidos, no por el comportamiento extraño del sujeto, bueno, talvez un poco, pero lo que si les llamo la atencion, es que el guantelete rojo que poseia Issei, Piccoro y Goku pudieron sentir un poder inmenso provenir de ambos

Ademas, era la primera vez que escuchaban y sabian de un caso donde un guante de enormes poderes tuviera vida

Raditz miraba toda la escena y el castaño de forma analitica y pensativa

Este chico no se veia para nada normal a pesar de su apariencia adolecente

-No se quien seas-le agradecia Goku mientras dificilmente se levantaba del suelo-pero te agradezco tu ayuda y en especial por salvar a mi hijo

-No hay nada que agradecer-respondia Issei con una sonrisa, Goku le respondio de la misma manera

-Aun es demasiado pronto para celebrar la vida que no les quitaron, idiotas-ambos miraron a Piccoro que se les acercaba pero no dejaba de ver a Raditz-aun debemos seguir peleando-al terminar, se pone en posicion de ataque

-Es cierto-entonces ambos lo imitan

Raditz solo sonreia de forma arrogante

El viento mecia los cabellos de nuestros heroes y villano, espectante a la situacion, nadie hacia el primer movimiento, se analizaban con la mirada y esperaban encontrar puntos debiles en sus posiciones de pelea

Para sorpresa de Raditz, el nuevo no tenia ninguna, asi que sin perder mas el tiempo, el empezo el ataque

-¡Muy bien ratas!, ¡es hora de morir!-exclamo el saiyajin mientras era rodeado por la misteriosa energia violeta y sus ojos se vilvian completamente rojos por unos segundos

Eso sorprendio a los presentes, excepto a Issei y Ddraig, ya que ellos ya habia visto ese fenomeno

-"¿Viste eso Ddraig?"-pregunto preocupado el castaño a su amigo dragon

 **[Si, lo vi, es exactamente lo mismo de la otra vez, esa misteriosa flama lila aumento de forma drastica sus poderes, es mejor que tengas cuidado, ¡ve con todo!]-ex** clamo con animo pero tambien con preocupacion Ddraig

-¡Hi!, ¡Boosted gear!, ¡balance breaker!

-¡¿Pero que...?!-se preguntaban asombrados los 3 guerreros

 **¡BOOSTED GEAR: BALANCE BREAKER SCALE MAIL!**

Cuando la luz cegadora ceso, vieron asombrados como el muchacho fue cubierto totalmente por una enorme y poderosa armadura carmesi, lo que mas les llamaba la atencion, eran los 2 enormes cañones que tenia por los hombros

Ademas les asombro el increible aumento de poder del muchacho

-Pero...¿q-que es lo que le paso?-preguntaba asombrado Goku

-...-Piccoro no decia nada, el asombro le habia ganado

Raditz tambien se asombro un poco, pero inmediatamente ese asombro se convirtio en emocion y ansiedad por pelear

-Buen truco mocoso-decia mientras cargaba una esfera de energia en cada mano, llamando la atencion de los 3-¡pero eso no les sera suficiente para derrotarme!

 **¡FUUUUZ!**

 **¡BOOOOOM!**

Inmediatamente lanzo 2 potentes rafagas de energia que esquivaron saltando a los cielos, explotando a lo lejos, asombrando a Issei y Ddraig por la magnitud de la explosion

Pero tambien fue un grave error por parte de ambos, ya que esa distraccion causo que Raditz lo tomara desprevenido, agarrandolo de la cabeza del casco, cayo junto a el en picada hasta chocar en el suelo, creando un enorme crater

Issei forcejeaba por librarse del agarre del saiyajin, pero no podia, por lo que apunto uno de sus cañones directo a la cara del sorprendido saiyajin que tuvo que soltar al castaño para no recibir y evitar a duras penas una potente rafaga de energia demoniaca

Goku intento hacer lo mismo atacandolo de sorpresa, pero no lo consiguio, ya que Raditz evita su ataque, dejandolo pasar de largo, pero despues le da un rodillazo al estomago y un codazo a la espalda, eviandolo al suelo, junto al castaño que recien podia levantarse

Mas Goku cayo se pie y miro a Raditz mientras se limpiaba la sangre de la boca, Issei tambie hacia lo mismo

-"Es muy fuerte y veloz Ddraig, a este paso no lograremos nada, simplemente seremos otra de sus tantas victimas"

 **[Lo se compañero, hasta yo estoy asombrado por el nivel de pelea de este sujeto fácilmente derrotaría a un demonio clase suprema con sus poderes]**

-"¿Alguna idea?"-insistia el castaño-"eres un dragon de milenios de edad, has de tener bastante experiencia de tus batallas pasadas y me podrias ayudar

 **[Bueno, algunas, pero no se si funcionara con este tipo y sus demenciales poderes]**

-"No importa, peor es nada, debemos detenerlo"

 **[Bien, esto es lo que quiero que hagas...]**

-¿Que tanto piensan?

-¡¿EH?!-exclamaron Issei y Goku

 **¡PACK! ¡PACK!**

-¡AAAAGH!-se quejaron ambos

Pero la sorpresa les duro poco, porque ambos fueron enviados a diferentes direcciones gracias a las patadas que les dio Raditz

Issei no tuvo ni tiempo se escuchar el plan de Ddraig

-Maldita sea-maldecia Issei limpiandose la sangre que escurria nuevamente de su boca y se levantaba del suelo-este tipo no nos dara ni un segundo libre, pero bueno, si fuera sencillo no seria divertido, ¿no lo crees Ddraig?

 **[Bien dicho compañero]**

-¡Bien, hagamos esto!

 **[BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST]**

 **[BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST]**

-¿Que esta haciendo?-se preguntaba Piccoro sorprendido al igual que Goku por el actuar del chico, pero mas al sentir como su poder crecia cada segundo en ese extraño guantelete carmesi-"es igual que mi Makankosappo"

 **[¡TRANSFER!]**

 **¡FUUUUUZ!**

-¡¿Pero que...?!-se preguntaba asombrado el Namekiano

Goku estaba igual, no era para menos, Issei les envio a ellos y asi mismo 6 BOOST, lo suficiente para que sus heridas se curaran, recuperaran sus energias y elevaran sus poderes

-¡Woooow, esto es fabuloso jajajaja!-decia Goku totalmente asombrado y animado por el increible poder que recorria cada milimetro de su cuerpo-¡gracias amigo!

-De nada-respondia Issei-¡ahora pateemos su trasero!

-¡Claro que si!

Los 3 rapidamente se colocaron en posicion de batalla frente a un inmutable Raditz, el cual veia esto de forma divertida

-Hahahaha, ¿aun no lo entienden verdad?-preguntaba de forma socarrona-¡no importa cuantas ratas se reunan, todo sera igual!, ¡no podran hacer nada contra mi!

 **¡FIIIIIIZ!**

 **¡CRASH!**

 **¡BOOOM!**

 **¡BAM!**

Todos empezaron a atacar a velocidad increible, pero aun cuando Issei les habia dado 2 BOOST a cada uno de ellos y asi mismo, no podian hacer mucho

Ya que aunque de forma dificil para el, Raditz detenia cada uno de los ataques que le propinaban

 ***¡Issei!, ¡te dijimos que no tuvieras acercamiento directo con Raditz, es demasiado para ti!*-** lChronoa reprendia al castaño desde su intercomunicador, ya que aun se encontraba en el nido del tiempo junto a Trunks

-Lo siento Chronoa-sama, pero aunque intente no hacerlo, fue imposible-respondia el castaño mientras Atacaba al saiyajin-¡si no intervenia, hubiera matado al niño!

 ***Bien, te comprendo, pero ten mas cuidado y no te distraigas, cambio y fuera***

-Gracias Chronoa-sama

El combate seguia y parecia que duraria por un buen rato, pero...

 **¡BOOM!**

 **¡BOOM!**

 **¡BOOM!**

-¡AAAAGH!-fue el grito de los 3 al recibir un golpe de Raditz, Goku en el estomago, Piccoro en la espalda e Issei en la mejilla izquierda, rompiendo esa parte del casco

Haciendo retroceder a los 3

-Esto se esta complicando demasiado-decia Piccoro frustrado, sabia que era fuerte, pero no tanto, era simplemente inaudito-oye Goku, ¿tienes alguna nueva tecnica para derrotat a este sujeto?

-Lastimosamente no

-Ya veo, oye castaño-llamando la atencion de Issei-¿que me dices tu?

-Lo siento, pero le he dado con todo lo que tengo

-Son un par de inutiles-dijo sonriendo de forma burlista-tienen suerte de que este yo aqui

-¿Eh?, ¿entonces tienes una nueva tecnica?-preguntaba intrigado Goku, Issei estaba igual-¿por que no lo usaste antes?

-Simple, esta tecnica la estaba guardando para nuestra futura pelea y matarte-decia de forma despreocupada-pero ya que no tengo mas opcion, debere usarla contra ese sujeto, pero aun no esta perfeccionada y para ejecutarla, necesito que me den el tiempo suficiente para cargarla, ¿lo pueden hacer?

-¡Claro que si!-respondieron ambos-¡Ascalon!-grito Issei invocando su espada de poder sacro

Eso sorprendio a los dos, ¿que otros secretos tenia escondido este chico?

-¡Vaya, que espada tan genial!-halagaba el saiyajin de la tierra apenando al castaño

-Asi que ya lo habias dado todo en la pelea, ¿eh?-pregunto de forma sarcastica el Namekiano al castaño que se disculpaba-ya no importa, ¡denme ese maldito lapso de tiempo!

-Bien, ¡vamos!-exclamo Goku saltando contra Raditz seguido de Issei

* * *

 **CIUDAD TOKI TOKI-NIDO DEL TIEMPO**

-Esto se ve mal-decia en voz baja y preocupada Chronoa, mientras veia en una enorme pantalla junto a Trunks, la pelea de Issei-a este paso Issei podria perder

Y no era mentira, Issei y Goku tenian demasiadas dificultades para acestar un solo golpe a Raditz entre los dos, en cambio este acertaba cada uno de los que mandaba, por mas que Issei seguia lanzando Boost a sus aliados para tratar de igualar el poder del saiyajin malvado, esa condenada flama lila seguia aumentando sus poderes

Si no hacian algo rapido, seria su fin

-Lo se-decia igual que preocupado Trunks-pero no tenemos mas opcion que confiar en el

La Kaio-shin del tiempo asintio y siguio observando la pelea, pero de repente...

-¡Lo tengo!-exclamo con euforia la kaoi-shin del tiempo, asustando a Trunks por el arrebato repentino

-¿Que tiene en mente Chronoa-sama?-preguntaba curioso el pelilavanda

-Veras Trunks, se como ayudar a Issei desde aqui-le dijo la loli divinidad llamando la atencion de este-esta misteriosa energia oscura que eleva los poderes de Raditz pueden ser revocados, pero necesitamos energia de la luz

-Pero Chronoa-sama, ¿no podria hacerlo usted mismo?-preguntaba confundido el segundo lider de la patrulla del tiempo

-Es algo complicado-respondia la kaio-shin-recuerda Trunks, nosostros la deidades no debemos interferir en la vida del universo, peor yo, ya que solo debo mantener el tiempo y espacio estables, ese es mi unico trabajo, nuestro unico trabajo-corrijo al agregar a Trunks-no debemos hacer nada, a excepcion de una gran emergencia

-Pero, esto es un problema espacio-temporal, ¿no deberiamos arreglarlo?

-No, por que aun no encontramos a aquel que esta jugando con el tiempo-espacio, cuando haga acto de aparicion, ahi recien podremos actuar

Trunks apretaba los puños al sentirse impotente, su primer y unico alumno estaba alla peleando contra un ser que podria destruir el mundo en un pestañeo y no podia hacer nada

¿En serio no podia ir a salvar a su compañero/alumno/amigo?, eso era frustrante

-¿A quien le pediremos ayuda?-pregunto ya resignado

La Kaio-shin sonrio al tener el apoyo de Trunks

-A alguien de la tierra prime

Eso sorprendio al patrullero lider, ¿un habitante de la tierra prime?, eso sonaba poco esperanzador, el gracias a la historia que le conto Issei, sabia que en ese mundo habia criatutas y seres fantasticos con poderes y habilidades extraordinarias

Pero si era sincero, a excepcion de Issei, ninguno daba la talla, quizas talves eso 5 chicos que nombro Issei:

Vali Lucifer

Saji Genshirou

Sairarog Bael

Dulio Gesuwaldo

Tobio Ikuse

Pero no estaba seguro, aun con sus poderes, ¿podrian ser lo suficiente para ser patrulleros?, sinceramente, no lo sabia

-¿Un ser de la tierra prime?-pregunto incredulo-pero , las esferas ya fueron usadas, no podremos invocar a nadie hasta que se reestablescan las esferas del dragon

La Kaio-shin volvio a sonreir de forma misteriosa asustando un poco a Trunks

-Claro que no Trunks, veras, aqui en el nido, el tiempo no transcurre, por lo que as esferas jamas estarian listas, ¿me entiendes?-ante esa revelacion, Trunks abrio los ojos-veo que si, por lo que he puesto las esferas en la camara del tiempo para que se reestablescan

-Eso quiere decir que...

-Asi es Trunks-revelo la la kaio-shin con su misma sonrisa infantil-invoquemos a quien tengo en mente

* * *

 **VUELTA A LA TIERRA PRIME**

issei y Goku no la tenian pero para nada facil, Raditz les estaba dando una paliza brutal, tanto asi, que Issei ya tenia mas de media armadura destruida, solo le quedaban las piernas y brazo izquierdo, en sus carnes podian verse moretones y lineas de sangre bajaban por su ojo derecho y su labio

-"¡Demonios!, este tipo en serio es un monstruo"-decia en su mente el castaño cuando logro alejarse lo suficiente de Raditz, o mejor dicho, cuando Rditz lo alejo de una sola patada al pecho-"¿que mierda debo hacer para derrotarlo?"

 **[Recuerda las ordenes de Chronoa-sama]-** le recordaba su dragonico amigo- **[No debemos vencerlo, sino darle tiempo a ese sujeto Piccoro para cargar su tecnica y matarlo]**

-"Lo se pero...-desvio su mirada triste a un Goku jadeando de cansancio, eso fue notado por su dragon

 **[Se que es dificil amigo]-** hablaba en tono comprensivo- **[pero asi sucedio en la historia y como patrulleros del tiempo, es nuestro deber mantener las lineas de tiempo intactas o en estos casos, corregirlas]**

-"Goku-san..."-penso de forma triste

No era para menos, Trunks le hablo de los guerreros z en especial de Goku, ese ser poderoso, invencible e imbatible, pero al mismo tiempo, alegre, calido, protector y humilde, capaz de sacrificar su propia vida por sus seres queridos, grandes rasgos que hicieron que se ganara el respeto y el cariño del castaño, teniendolo ahora, como un ejemplo a seguir era dificil ver a tu heroe morir frente a tus ojos

 **[Debemos dejar que pase compañero]** -decia el enorme Dragon de gales- **[Se que es duro, hasta a mi me cayo bien, pero asi es la vida y la historia asi esta escrita, ademas no te entristescas, recuerda que el sera revivido, ademas es necesario que muera para que pelee contra los otros saiyajins que vendran]**

Esas palabras bajaron solo un poco la tristeza del castaño, pero lo suficiente como para que aceptara los hechos

-Es cierto Ddraig-decia con conviccion el castaño-podremos hacer esto

 **[Asi se habla compañero]**

Issei empezo a elevar sus poderes hasta donde pudiera, debian vencerlo sin importar el costo

* * *

 **CIUDAD TOKI-TOKI-NIDO DEL TIEMPO**

 **-He cumplido su deseo-** exclamaba el todopoderoso Sheng long luego de invocar a cierta persona **-entonces, me marcho**

 **¡FUUUUUUSH!**

En ese momento, desaparecio y las esferas volvieron a quedar hechas piedra sobre el altar y este se cerro asegurandolas

-Bien, ya esta hecho-decia satisfecha la Kaio-shin

-Si pero...-volteaba a ver a la persona invocada, parecia confundida y asustada-...¿como le explicamos esto a ella?-pregunto señalandola

-¿Q-Quienes son ustedes?-fue lo unico que logro articular esta asustada femina

* * *

 **Bien, hasta aqui llegamos-decia el autor saliendo de una aro de fuego-de acuerdo, de acuerdo, de seguro se estan preguntando, "¿acaso estas drogado para intentar jugar a los magos?" pues no, no lo estoy...eso creo...**

 **—Veran chicos, es que a este tarado-señalaba Neo a su novio-se le han ocurrido otros 4 fics que quiere publicar y justamente uno de esos fics, se trata sobre magos, uno sobre mechas y otro sobre peleas, todas con DxD, excepto la ultima, que es sobre To love ru, ¡Ah! ademas de un fic cross de 2 grandes series que no son Dbz, ni DxD y mucho menos To Love Ru, un momento, serian 5, ¡¿Estas loco?!**

 **—Oye pero ¿no se te hara mas dificil todo esto?-pregunto preocupada la primera princesa de Deviluke-digo, tienes muchos fics**

 **—Es cierto tarado, ¿como se te ocurre querer publicar esas 5 historias cuando apenas puedes actualizar las que ya tienes?**

 **Tranquila chicas, eso lo se muy bien, pero no sera del todo dificil, ya que el de mechas y una de magos, la trabajare en conjunto con Arcanine, asi que estare bien, los otros los hare solo, pero solo el principio, ¿el porque?, es sencillo, despues se me olvidan esas ideas y no podre publicarlas, por lo que las publicare y solo cuando pueda, las actualizare**

 **—Aaaaah-decian ambas-en pocas palabras, eres un idiota olvidadizo-decia despectiva Neo haciendo que su novio le salga una gota de sudor en la frente**

 **Bueno...si, mas oh menos...-decia el autor nervioso-como sea esperen esas nuevas historias con muchas ansias, hasta entonces nos vemos**

 **Bye bye**

 **Asi todos fueron envueltos en fuego y desaparecieron**


End file.
